sepanjang jalan kenangan
by schia kepanasan
Summary: pharos dan minato dulu berteman baik. tapi bagaimana kalau pharos hilang ingatan setelah minato pindah dan berubah nama jadi ryoji mochizuki?-shounenai,AU.Pairing : RyojiXMinato,ShinjiXAki,AkiXMinato,JunpeiXMinato...M-rated di chapter 7 & 8!
1. Chapter 1

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

(iyah gw tauw judul nya jelek bener... )

A persona3 fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Kalo persona3 itu love simulation BL n Minato ciuman ama Akihiko & Ryoji, itu berarti persona3 milik gue...Tapi karena sayangnya persona3 BUKAN game BL & (sayangnya) Minato ga ciuman sama cowok manapun...Maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa Persona3 itu punya Atlus...

Warning : Shounen-ai!!Homophobia??Cepat pergi jauh2...!Semacam OOC. Mengandung kata2 kasar yang sebaeknya ga ditiru oleh anak2...

Pairing : RyojixMinato & pairing2 lain yg memungkinkan di Persona3 (alah bilang aja pairing laen masih undecided ;p )

A/N : AU...Minato dkk masih pelajar Gekkoukan High (kecuali Ken yg SD dan Koro yg ga sekolah), tapi di ffic ini ga ada yang namanya shadows...

Summary : Pharos dan Minato berteman sejak kecil. Ketika bertemu kembali 10 tahun kemudian, Pharos bukanlah 'Pharos' yang dulu Minato kenal lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? (Ah! Summary nya payah. Baca aja lah pokoknya!!)

Rating : Hm...13+ buat chapter 1...

Chaptire uno

_Dreamless dorm, ticking clock_

_I walk away from the soundless room_

_Windless night, moonlight melts_

_My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom_

_Nightly dance of bleeding swords_

_Reminds me that I still live_

Lagu itu terus terdengar dari ipod Minato. Entah kenapa dia punya kebiasaan menyalakan lagu dengan volume maksimum dan menggantung earphone di bahunya. Yah untung aja itu earphone ga digantung di kupingnya. Bisa2 budeg kan dia…Cakep2 budeg…Ga banged ih…

Pemuda manis miskin ekspresi berambut biru itu berjalan di tengah keramaian kota Port Island. Di tangan kanannya ada bungkusan berisi sayur2an dan daging. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Minato baru saja disuruh belanja bahan2 untuk makan malam di Dorm oleh Mitsuru.

_Flashback_

"_Minato" terdengar suara kalem Mitsuru. Minato melepas earphone nya dan menoleh. Mitsuru berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa secarik kertas dan segepok uang. "Nanti malam kita akan buat pesta penyambutan. Tolong kamu beli bahan2 buat makanannya ya."_

_Minato mengambil kertas dan uang dari Mitsuru sambil mengangguk. Ia lalu bertanya, "Pesta penyambutan?"_

"_Mulai hari ini asrama kita akan ketambahan satu orang anak lagi." Jawab Mitsuru singkat._

"_Ooh…" kata Minato sambil dalam hati menebak kira2 bagaimana anak baru itu. Cowok kah? Cewek kah? Namun, saat ini ada satu hal yang membuatnya lebih cemas. "Senpai…" katanya pelan, "Yang masak nanti…Siapa ya??"_

_Mitsuru Cuma menjawab singkat, "Fuuka"_

_Dan Minato terdiam sambil berharap masakan Fuuka udah bertambah baik dan ga bakal bikin dia sakit perut kayak dulu lagi…_

_Flashback end_

Minato sekarang udah berada di depan pintu masuk asramanya. Terdengar suara2 dari dalam. Terutama suara Junpei, yang emang toa...Minato perlahan membuka pintu. Dilihatnya anak2 cowok (Junpei, Akihiko, Shinji, dan Ken) sedang mendekor ruangan. Koromaru? Dia sih sibuk makan di deket TV...

"Yo, Minato!" sapa Akihiko.

Minato menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja. "Nih, belanjaannya. Berat gila..." dia lalu celingak-celinguk, "Cewek2 pada kemana?"

"Oh...Mereka sih lagi di atas. Nyiapin kamar buat anak baru itu.", kata Ken sambil lalu lalang ngebawain pita2 dekor.

"Eh, anak barunya cewek apa cowok ya?" tanya Junpei penasaran dari atas tangga lipat (ceritanya lagi masang paku di tembok gitu).

Shinji garuk2 dagunya sambil motong2 pita. Bahunya sender2an sama Akihiko yang lagi niup2 balon. "Gue dapet bocoran dari Mitsuru. Katanya sih cowok"

"Hoo..." kata mereka kompak.

"Eh, Minato...Lo panggil Fuuka sana deh. Biar dia buruan masak makanannya. Entar keburu malem lagi.", kata Aki sambil mengikat balon yang udah ditiup. Minato mengangguk sambil berjalan ke atas.

'Semoga Fuuka udah nguasain pelajaran2 masak yang gw kasih ke dia...', batin Minato dalam hati.

--

_Malam hari, 8.00pm..._

Suasana ruang tamu asrama tampak meriah didukung dengan dekorasi yang er...sebetulnya sih rada acak2an, mengingat yang ngedekor anak2 cowo yang lebih bermodalkan otot...Makanan tampak bertengger menggoda di atas meja makan. Keliatannya sih meyakinkan...Minato, Junpei, Akihiko, Shinji, Yukari, dan Fuuka sedang duduk2 di atas sofa. Ken & Aigis maen2 sama Koromaru. Mitsuru lagi pergi ngejemput si anak baru itu.

"Haduh...Mitsuru lama banget sih...Perut gue keroncongan nih..." kata Aki sambil megangin perutnya.

"Sabar dikit lah...Bukannya tadi sore lo udah makan gyudon?" tanya Shinji di sebelahnya.

"Lo kaya ga tau gue aja. Gue kan olahragawan. Jadi butuh makanan lebih." Kata Akihiko sambil nyomot pocky yang ada di meja ruang tamu. Dia lalu masukin satu batang pocky ke mulutnya dan mulai makan dengan gaya yang...agak menggiurkan.

Shinji, ngeliatnya langsung megang dagu Akihiko dan ngegigit ujung pocky yang satunya lagi. Akihiko kaget sedikit, tapi dengan santainya ngelanjutin makan sampai akhirnya pocky yg mereka makan udah mau abis dan bibir Aki & Shinji tinggal 2 senti lagi...Aigis, sebagai figur senpai yang baik, langsung nutup mata Ken, mengingat dia masih di bawah umur. Yukari ama Fuuka yang udah kebiasa ama tingkah laku ke2 senpainya ini cuek aja dan malah ngebaca majalah fashion. Junpei, ngeliatin mereka sambil melotot. Dalam pikirannya, dia ngebayangin kalo yang makan pocky itu dia & Minato. Minato? Dia mah Cuma diem...ga ngegubris...

Ngeliatin Minato yang Cuma diem begitu, Aki sama Shinji memutuskan untuk menggodanya. Mereka berhenti makan pocky yang tinggal sedikit itu. Aki memalingkan wajah memandang Minato. Dengan nada usil dia bertanya,

"Minato-kun? Mau pocky?"

"Huh?" Minato yang tersadar dari lamunannya otomatis menengok ke arah Akihiko. Seketika itu juga Akihiko memegang kedua pipi Minato dan mendekatkan bibir nya yang masih menggigit pocky ke arah bibir Minato.

"Buka mulut dong.Aaaaa..." kata Shinji usil.

Minato, mukanya langsung merah padam. Tampangnya emang cool & miskin ekspresi, tapi gampang banget digodain... Dia gelagapan nyoba ngelepasin diri dari Akihiko, tapi gagal. Ternyata Akihiko itu uke tapi tenaganya seme bo...ck ck ck...

Yukari dan Fuuka, yang tadinya cuek tiba2 merhatiin. Aigis, yang terlalu shock ngeliat adegan itu, secara ga sadar ngelepas tangannya dari mata Ken, yang sekarang merhatiin dengan mulut cengok. Junpei, panas juga ngeliat 'uke impian'nya digoda ama senpainya. Dia langsung gebrak meja.

"Senpai!!" teriaknya.

Akihiko berhenti. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum usil ngeliatin Junpei, "hehe...Napa? Ngiri yah? Pingin yah?"

Junpei mukanya merah. "A...Guu..Gue...Bukannya ngiri...Tapi...Aduh...Er...Euh..." '_pingin...gue PINGIN BANGET!!' _batin Junpei.

Tapi, belom sempet Junpei menjawab, pintu asrama mereka terbuka. Terlihat Mitsuru dengan hawa coolnya. Dibelakangnya ada 2 orang cowok berpotongan kuli yang bawa2 koper dan 1 orang anak laki2 yang kayanya anak baru itu.

"Kelihatannya kalian bersenang2 selama aku pergi" katanya kalem memasuki ruangan. Anak cowok dibelakangnya mulai terlihat. "Perkenalkan", kata Mitsuru sambil mengarahkan tangan ke arah anak cowok itu, "Ryoji Mochizuki."

"Selamat malam" kata Ryoji ramah. Minato tertegun melihat anak baru itu.

'_...ganteng...', _batin Minato sambil memperhatikan Ryoji. Cowok itu berambut hitam legam, bermata biru, kulitnya putih. Sekilas terlihat cantik seperti Minato. Tapi ada 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya yang membuat Ryoji tampak lebih gagah dari Minato. Di bawah matanya ada sebuah tahi lalat yang _eye catching_ dan ia memakai syal kuning yang melambai2. Wajah Minato memerah saat mata mereka bertemu dan Ryoji tersenyum.

Tiba2, Minato merasa pernah bertemu dengan anak itu. Sementara teman2nya yang lain memperkenalkan diri masing2, Minato masih tertegun mengingat2 di mana ia pernah bertemu Ryoji.

"Minato?" Mitsuru bertanya. Minato masih diem.

"Minato-kun?" kata Ryoji pelan.

Mendengar suara Ryoji, tiba2 seperti ada tombol di kepalanya yang dipencet. Wajah seorang anak berambut hitam ikal dan bermata biru terang muncul di kepalanya. Minato pun membuka mulutnya dengan wajah kaget tidak percaya,

"Pharos?"

To Be Continued...

A/N : Hehe...Iyah, chapterna pendek...Habis kayanya kelanjutan adegan ini kerasa lebih cocok dibuat chapter laen sih... Penasaran dengan lanjutannya? Btw, ada yang nyadar lirik lagu di pembukaan itu dari lagu apa? Review plz... Maap dengan kelakuan Aki yg rada _bitchy_ untuk saat ini & selanjutnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

Chapter 2

By Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Silahkan liad di pembukaan game persona3...

A/N : Waii...thx 4 d review...Tnang sadja...fanfic ini bebas yuri koq...soalnya bagi gue...yuri itu...SERAM...ehehehe

Rating?masih aman koq...tenang saja...haha

--

"Pharos...??"

Minato masih memandang Ryoji dengan erat. Yang lainnya hanya diam melihat kelakuan Minato. Ryoji juga bingung.

"Ano...Minato-kun?", tanya Ryoji.

Minato lalu dengan mantap menjawab, "Pharos?Lo Pharos kan?"

Ryoji makin bingung. Mitsuru lalu maju dan menjawab Minato, "Minato, ini Ryoji Mochizuki. Mungkin kamu salah orang?"

Minato diam. Ia menunduk sebentar. "Eh...Iya. Mungkin...Maaf yah...", katanya menatap Ryoji.

Ryoji tersenyum manis dan menjawab, "Ga apa2 koq"

Mitsuru lalu berjalan menuju meja makan, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pestanya?Pasti kalian sudah lapar kan?"

Mendengarnya, Akihiko & Junpei langsung berteriak riang, "YES! Ini dia yg kita tunggu2! Serbuuu!!", kata mereka sambil berlari ngambil piring...

--

"Hooo...Jadi Ryoji pindah ke sini gara2 dapet beasiswa ya??", Fuuka bertanya pelan pada Ryoji sambil menyantap kue. Bersyukurlah Minato karena Fuuka emang udah terampil memasak.

"Yep. Habisnya gue ga mau ngebebanin orang tua angkat gw sih...", kata Ryoji santai.

"Eh, orang tua angkat? Jangan2...", kata Junpei pelan.

Ryoji tersenyum "Orang tua gue udah ga ada."

Suasana langsung diem..."Oh...gitu...sori, gue ga bermaksud...", kata Junpei pelan.

Ryoji menggeleng, "engga apa2 kok. Lagian itu udah 10 tahunan yg lalu.Nyantai aja lagi"

Minato mendongak dan melihat Ryoji. _10 tahun yang lalu..._ "Sama dengan gw dong."

"Eh?", tanya Ryoji kaget.

"Orang tua gw juga meninggal 10 tahun lalu", kata Minato pelan.

"Oh...", kata Ryoji dengan muka simpati.

Melihat kondisi yang engga enak itu, Junpei & Ken merasa perlu memeriahkan suasana, "Hayo2 udah ah omongannya. Ini kan pesta. Ayo kita ngomongin yg seneng2 aja!"

"Iya juga ya.!", kata Fuuka & Yukari. Minato mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan kue. Akihiko yg tadinya lagi ngobrol ama Shinji bangkit insting seme usilnya.

"Minato-kun, mau disuapin kue?", tanya Aki usil sambil ngedeketin Minato.

"Senpai!!", kontan Junpei gebrag meja...

--

_Malam harinya, di kamar Minato..._

'_Gue yakin...kalo yang tadi itu Pharos...', _batin Minato dalam hati, _'Tapi kenapa dia bisa ga inget sama gue yah??'_

Sementara Minato terus berpikir, ia pun terlelap dan menutup matanya...

--

"_Jadi kamu mau pergi?", terlihat seorang bocah 6 tahunan berambut hitam pendek,bermata biru,dengan tai lalat di bawah matanya.__ Ia sedang melihat seorang anak kecil berambut biru yang manis sambil menggenggam sebuah locket berwarna emas. Wajah mereka berdua tampak sedih._

"_Maaf ya...Tapi aku harus ikut papa & mama...", kata anak berambut biru._

_Anak berambut hitam itu tampak menahan tangis, "Tapi...masih bisa ketemu kan, Minato?"_

_Minato tersenyum, "Pasti. Kita pasti ketemu lagi."_

"_Janji?", anak berambut hitam itu menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Minato lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya juga._

"_Aku janji. Pharos."_

_--_

Minato perlahan membuka matanya. Ia tertidur di atas kasur masih dengan seragamnya.

"Mimpi...ya...?", katanya pelan.

Tok tok tok

"Oy, Minato, udah pagi!!Buruan bangun, jangan tidur mulu!!", terdengar suara riang Junpei dari luar.

"Iya, iya. Gue udah bangun koq!"

--

_Pulang sekolah..._

"Minato, mau jalan bareng ga??", tanya Kenji ramah.

Minato berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia teringat PR kimianya. "Aduh, sory. Gue blom ngerjain PR Kimia nih..."

"Udah nyontek punya gue aja...Nih.", Kenji ngeluarin bukunya.

Minato mikir lagi. Tangannya sih udah mau ngeraih buku itu. Tapi dia berhenti. "Er, engga deh, thanks. Kalo gue nyontek mulu, kapan gue pinternya?" Cieeeeehhhh!!

Kenji cengar-cengir, "Iya deh,tau yg rajin...hehehe...Ya udah deh kalo gitu gue pulang duluan yah. Daaahhh...", Ia pun berlari sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dahhh...", kata Minato membalas melambaikan tangan. Tetapi, saat baru saja berdiri untuk pulang, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Minato-kun!", Minato berbalik dan melihat Ryoji. "Mau pulang bareng?"

--

_Naganaki Shrine..._

"Eh, Minato-kun...", kata Ryoji. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah bangku di taman kuil itu, "Gue sebenernya pingin ngobrol bentar."

Minato Cuma diem & mengangguk. _PR Kimia gueeee...!!_

Mereka lalu duduk berdua di bangku. Keduanya terdiam. Minato memperhatikan daun yang berguguran. Tiba2, Ryoji membuka pembicaraan.

"Anu...Minato-kun...", katanya ragu, "Gue tau apa yg gue tanya ini bakal terasa aneh...Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi...Lo...Apa kita dulu pernah saling kenal?", tanyanya mantap sambil melihat ke arah Minato.

"Eh?", Minato bingung.

Ryoji ngucek2 rambutnya. Dengan tampang bingung dia berbicara, "Gini ya...Sebetulnya Ryoji Mochizuki itu bukan nama asli gue..."

"Eh?", Minato makin bingung.

"Jadi gini...Aduh ceritanya panjang", Ryoji menerawang, "10 tahun yg lalu, orang tua gw meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Waktu itu Cuma gue yang selamat. Tapi, gw hilang ingatan."

"Hilang ingatan?!", Minato kaget.

Ryoji mengangguk. "Iya. Karena gue udah ga punya sodara lagi, gw dimasukin ke panti asuhan. Karena ga tau nama asli gue, para pengurus panti ngasih gue nama Ryoji. Ga lama, gw diadopsi sama orang tua angkat gw dan sekarang gw ganti nama jadi Ryoji Mochizuki."

Minato tertegun. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Ryoji tadi.

Ryoji lalu mengeluarkan sebuah locket berwarna emas dan membuka locket itu. Terlihat ada foto dua orang anak laki2. Yang satu berambut hitam dan bermata biru, yang satu lagi berambut biru. "Ini satu2nya benda yang ada tampaknya ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu gue. Smua barang habis terbakar bersama dengan mobil & orang tua gue."

Melihat locket yang dipegang Ryoji, keluar air mata dari mata abu2 Minato.

"Lha?Minato-kun??", tanya Ryoji kaget...

"Pharos!", Minato berkata pelan lalu memeluk Ryoji.

Ryoji yg kaget mukanya memerah, "Lha, lha??Minato-kun??"

Minato hanya tetap menangis sambil memeluk Ryoji, "Ternyata benar...Lo Pharos..."

To be continued...

A/N : huwa iya tau ini chapter pendek...Bersabarlah kawand...orang sabar disayang Tuhan...Ehehehe...Eh maap yah kalo chapter yg ini n yg depan bakal agak serius...janji deh mulae chp 4 bakal konyol...hehe...review onegai! chapter 3 cuma bakal gw post kalo review nya uda mencapai at least 9...


	3. Chapter 3

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

Chapter 3

By Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : Udah dibilang suru liad di pembukaan Persona3...

Oh iya...warning eh, warning!! Bakal ada sedikit (or not that little) shonen-ai di siniii!!Skali lagi gue peringatin yang homophobia cepat ambil langkah seribu!

A/N : hehe...bwad yg request more shinjiaki...ehehehe...as you wish... XD

--

"Ternyata benar, lo Pharos", kata Minato sambil memeluk Ryoji. Wajah cantiknya basah oleh air mata.

"Minato-kun?", Ryoji bertanya cemas. Entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan wajahnya memerah, "Lo gapapa?"

Minato pun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Jantung Ryoji berdegup kencang melihat wajah Minato yang cantik luar biasa.

'_Astaga...Minato-kun kalo nangis ternyata jadi lebih cantik.', _Ryoji menggeleng, _'hush!Mikir apa gue ini??'_

Minato lalu tersenyum dan berkata pelan, "Rasanya...Gue tau masa lalu lo"

Ryoji mengedipkan mata.Sekali.Dua kali.Dan membuka mulutnya, "Eh?!Yang bener?!"

Minato mengangguk. Ia lalu memegang locket emas di tangan Ryoji dan menatap foto di dalamnya. Fotonya dan Pharos 10 tahun lalu. "Locket ini...Punya lo kan?"

"Gue ga gitu ngerti...Tapi waktu gue sadar di rumah sakit, itu locket udah ada. Kata dokter sih, waktu gue kecelakaan locket itu emang gue pake."

"Kecelakaan itu kapan terjadinya?", tanya Minato.

Ryoji tampak berpikir, "Kalo engga salah sih bulan Juni ya..."

'_3 bulan setelah gue pergi dari kota ini...'_, batin Minato. Ia lalu menatap Ryoji lembut, "Mau gue ceritain tentang masa lalu lo?"

Ryoji terdiam. Semestinya dia ga bisa langsung percaya omongan orang yang baru dia kenal 1 hari yang lalu. Apalagi ini tentang masa lalunya. Tapi entah kenapa Ryoji merasa percaya pada Minato dan merasakan sesuatu yang nostalgic dari pria manis itu.Ia pun mengangguk, "Boleh."

Minato memejamkan matanya, "Dulu...10 tahun yang lalu, gue juga tinggal di kota ini bersama kedua orangtua gue.", Ia menyentuh fotonya sendiri di locket Ryoji, "Anak laki-laki yang ini adalah gue 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang di sebelahnya. Itu lo, Pharos. Maksud gue, Ryoji."

Ryoji mengangguk. Pantas saja ia merasa kalau anak berambut biru itu mirip Minato. "Minato-kun. Dari tadi lo manggil gue dengan nama Pharos. Jangan2 itu..."

Minato mengangguk juga, "Ya, itu nama asli lo. Waktu kecil kita berteman dekat. Tapi, bulan April 10 tahun yg lalu, gw terpaksa pindah keluar kota bareng orang tua gue.", ia lalu menggenggam locket emas itu, "Locket ini...Hadiah dari gue buat lo waktu gue pindah."

"Gitu...", kata Ryoji pelan, "Orang tua gue...Mereka kaya apa?"

Minato tersenyum. "Mereka orang yang baek koq. Hampir tiap hari gue maen ke rumah lo, tapi mereka selalu nerima gue dengan tangan terbuka. Lo juga dulu sangat disayang sama mereka."

Ryoji tersenyum. "Begitu...", Ia lalu menatap Minato, "Lo punya fotonya?"

Minato diam dan termenung sejenak, "Kayaknya ada...Di album foto gue yang lama."

--

_Dormitory, 7 pm..._

Minato dan Ryoji membuka pintu asrama. Betapa kagetnya Ryoji ketika melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa –buat Ryoji- di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Mi-Mi-Mi-Minato-kun!", bisik Ryoji sambil memegang lengan Minato. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah sofa.

"Hm?", Tanya Minato pelan. Matanya menyusuri arah jari Ryoji menunjuk. Dan jengjeeng...Dilihatnya Akihiko sama Shinjiro lagi duduk di atas sofa sambil berfrench-kiss ria. Saking sibuknya, mereka ga sadar kalo Minato & Ryoji dateng.

Ryoji mulutnya mangap. Minato mukanya memerah, walau dia mencoba untuk teteup stay cool. Sementara suara2 (A/N : er you know lah suara macem apa yg gw maksud) Akihiko masih tetap terdengar.

Minato, dengan gaya sok dicool2in berkata, "Udah cuekin aja mereka. Mereka emang pasangan umbar kemesraan."

"Ta...Tapi kan..."

"Wajar sih kalo lo kaget. Tapi lama2 juga lo biasa koq.", Minato melengos pergi, meninggalkan Ryoji yang masih sendirian.

"Tapi kan..."

"Udah ga ada tapi2an ah! Ayo buruan!"

--

_Di kamar Minato_

Ryoji duduk di atas kasur sambil menunggu Minato mencari album foto lamanya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Kamar Minato begitu sepi. Cuma ada kasur, lemari baju, wastafel, sama meja belajar. Ga ada poster dan barang2 lain yang biasa ditemuin di kamar cowok. Tiba2 mata Ryoji menangkap sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah figura foto di atas meja Minato.

'_Itu kan...'_, Ryoji mendekati meja dan mengambil figura itu. Ia melihat fotonya waktu kecil dengan Minato. Wajah mereka begitu bahagia. "Minato-kun...ini..."

Minato langsung berhenti mencari. Wajahnya memerah seketika waktu melihat Ryoji memegang foto masa kecil mereka. "Eh...itu...anu..."

Ryoji tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan foto itu, "Dulu kita dekat sekali ya?"

"Eh...I...Iya...Gitu deh...", kata Minato salting, "Waktu gue baru pindah ke situ. Lo temen pertama gue, Pharos."

Ryoji tersenyum, "Gitu...", ia lalu melihat ke arah Minato dengan pandangan sedih, "Sori ya...Gue enggak inget sama lo."

Melihatnya, Minato menjadi gugup. Wajahnya makin merah dan ia jadi merasa bersalah, "Eh, eng...enggak koq!Ini semua kan bukan salah lo."

"Makasih. Minato-kun.", Ryoji memberi Minato senyum terindahnya. Secara logika, ia tidak seharusnya percaya pada cerita Minato sepenuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi, entah ada dorongan darimana yang membuat Ryoji percaya pada Minato.Ia lalu menghampiri Minato. "Anu...Minato-kun..."

"I...Iya?", kata Minato, masih dengan muka merah yang manis (khas uke sekaliii).

"Boleh minta satu hal?", tanya Ryoji

"?"

"Bisa tolong...panggil gue Ryoji?", katanya pelan dengan wajah sedih.

Minato terkejut. _'Iya ya. Gue dengan seenaknya manggil dia Pharos. Padahal dia belum tentu percaya sama gue.', _"So...Sori. Gue lancang.", katanya pelan, "Ryoji-san..."

Melihat Minato yang mukanya langsung sedih gitu, Ryoji memegang pundak Minato dan berkata dengan lembut. "Sori. Bukannya gue ga percaya sama lo. Gue –entah gimana- percaya koq sama omongan lo. Dan gue pingin inget masa lalu gue lagi.", Ryoji berhenti sebentar, "Tapi...Gue yang sekarang adalah Ryoji Mochizuki. Mungkin dulu gue emang Pharos...Tapi, gue ngerasa lebih nyaman kalo lo manggil gue dengan nama Ryoji. Ok? Minato-kun?", tanya Ryoji sambil tersenyum.

Minato mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Ok. Ryoji-sa..."

"Dan ga usah pake –san!", kata Ryoji tegas sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ok. Ryoji-kun."

"Nah gitu dong...Kan enak didengernya.", Ryoji tertawa kecil sambil duduk lagi di atas kasur memperhatikan Minato yang melanjutkan pencarian album lamanya. Entah bagaimana juga, ia merasa deg2an, sekaligus nyaman di dekat Minato dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Yang Ryoji tidak tahu adalah bahwa saat ini jantung Minato juga berdetak secepat jantungnya. Pipinya yang kemerahan ia coba tutupi dengan rambut emo nya itu.

--

"Ketemu!", kata Minato senang setelah beberapa menit berkutat mencari album lama itu.

"He?Ketemu juga akhirnya?", tanya Ryoji lega.

Minato lalu duduk di samping Ryoji. Ia membawa sebuah album tua dan membukanya perlahan. Terlihat banyak sekali foto Ryoji dan Minato dan anak-anak lain yang seusia mereka. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan foto Minato, Ryoji, dan 4 orang dewasa. Minato lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Lo liat dua orang di belakang lo itu?", Ia menunjuk foto Ryoji kecil, "mereka orang tua lo."

Ryoji tertegun sesaat. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan terlihat tegas. Di sebelahnya terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam dan bermata biru yang terlihat lembut. Ia memperhatikan perpaduan wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip dengannya. Ryoji terus memperhatikan foto kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan, air mata jatuh ke atas foto itu.

"Ryoji-kun...", kata Minato simpatik.

Ryoji segera mengelap air matanya dan tertawa pelan, "Ma, maaf. Albumnya jadi basah deh.Haha."

Minato memandang Ryoji lembut, "Ayahmu bernama Takahiro Ijima dan ibumu bernama Minami Ijima" (A/N : eh iya, mereka berdua OC koq)

"Begitu...", kata Ryoji, "Ini pertama kalinya gue ngeliat foto mereka. Ga tau deh gue mesti senang ato sedih."

Minato menghirup nafas dalam2. "Kalo mo nangis, nangis aja.", ia melihat foto kedua orang tuanya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Gue juga sering koq nangis waktu ngeliat foto orang tua gue."

Ga lama kemudian, air mata kembali membasahi pipi Minato. "Eh, aduh! Gue gimana sih?! Koq malah gue yang nangis? Aduh, sori...!"

Melihat Minato, datang suatu dorongan dalam hati Ryoji. Ia spontan memeluk pria mungil berambut biru itu.

"Ryo-Ryoji-kun?!", teriak Minato saat Ryoji memeluknya. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kalo mo nangis, nangis aja.", kata Ryoji pelan sambil mengutip kata2 Minato tadi. Mendengar kata2 Ryoji tadi, spontan air mata mengalir deras dari pipinya. Ryoji menepuk pelan punggung Minato sambil menenangkannya dan perlahan Ryoji kembali menitikkan air mata.

--

"Minato-kun...", kata Ryouji pelan. Minato masih terisak pelan dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih."

"Eh?", Minato mendongak untuk memandang wajah Ryoji.

"Terima kasih udah berusaha ngingetin gue ke masa lalu.", katanya sambil tersenyum menatap Minato.

Minato menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa2 koq."

Ryoji lalu melepas pelukannya sambil tetap memandang Minato, "Mungkin...", katanya pelan, "Mungkin pertemuan kita ini takdir ya...?"

"Eh?", jantung Minato kembali berdetak kencang mendengar perkataan Ryoji. Ia diam terpaku dengan wajah memerah. Melihatnya, Ryoji ikut2an memerah.

"Aduh. Sori...Aduh...Kata2 gue malu2in. Lu...Lupain aja.", kata Ryoji terbata2 sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Minato, yang telah tersadar kembali, menutup matanya, "Tidak koq.", ia berkata pelan, "Mungkin ini memang takdir."

Mereka lalu saling bertatapan lama dengan wajah memerah. Tiba2, Ryoji tersadar.

"Oh, iya! Udah jam segini! Kan masih ada PR Kimia! Aduh gue belom ngerjain lagi!", Ryoji langsung berlari menuju pintu. Berhenti sebentar dan menengok ke arah Minato, "Lain kali...lo mau cerita tentang masa lalu gue lebih banyak ga?", katanya malu2.

Minato dengan wajah ceria mengangguk. "Kalo perlu, gue bakal bawa lo ke tempat2 kenangan. Siapa tau bisa membantu". Ia begitu gembira karena Ryoji percaya dengan ceritanya.

Ryoji tersenyum dan membuka pintu, "Oyasumi", dan pintu pun tertutup.

"Oyasumi", kata Minato.

Minato terdiam sebentar. Pandangannya menerawang. Semua kejadian hari ini bagaikan mimpi. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan Ryoji percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Tetapi yang pasti dia bahagia karena Pharos, teman masa kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi kembali di hadapannya. Walaupun telah lupa padanya, paling tidak Ryoji mau mengingat kembali apa yang dulu terjadi. Jantung Minato berdegup kencang.

'_Aduh...gue kenapa ya?Koq deg2an begini?'_, tiba2, wajah Ryoji langsung terngiang di kepalanya, _'Tapi...Pharos sekarang...jadi ganteng ya...'_, Minato menggeleng, _'Heh! Mikir apa sih gue?! Hayo pikiran yang aneh2, cepat pergi!! Dia kan Cuma temen gue ajaaa!!'_

Tiba2, seakan2 disambar petir, Minato berdiri dan teringat akan sesuatu.

'_Mampus gue, PR Kimia gue!!'_, ia melihat jam. 9 p.m., _'Tau gini gue nyontek punyanya Kenji aja yah...'_

To be continued...

A/N : Iyeeeiiii!! Akhirnyaaaa...RyojixMinato fluff...!!ehehehe...sesuai janji gue, chapter berikutnya bakal ada sedikit komedi koq...tunggu tanggal maennya...ehe.Btw, kalian semua tau arti locket yg gw maksud di sini kan??Cuma tambahan buat yg barangkali ga ngerti. Locket yg gw maksud itu semacem bandul yg bisa dibuka tutup n buat nyimpen foto. Review onegaiii...Dengan begitu, gw jadi punya keyakinan buat nerusin ffic ini...ehe XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

Chapter 4

A Persona3 Fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Disclaimer : I wish it was mine to mess with...Ahaha

Warning : Apalagi kalo bukan shounen ai??

A/N : Pinginnya sih humor yah...

--

_6 Mei 2009, Gekkoukan High School_

"Jadi anak2, sebetulnya yah, kopi itu asalnya dari bahasa Arab", jelas Toriumi-sensei di depan, "Lalu...blah blah blah"

Ryoji yang merasa bosan menghela nafas. _'boseeeennnn...'_. Dia celingak-celinguk cari mangsa untuk dikerjain –saking bosennya. Matanya menangkap sosok Minato yang sedang tertidur pulas. _'Lha elah ini anak...bisa-bisanya tidur yah...'_, Ryoji yang cengok ngeliat temennya yang biasanya sok cool ini cuma bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati gimana cara belajar Minato sampe bisa jadi juara kelas. Padahal kerjaannya tidur mulu. Nyontek? Jelas ga mungkin...Kenapa?Ya Minato gitu loh... (A/N : Pembelaan penulis terhadap Minato kalo sebenernya Minato itu anak bae2. )

'_hehe...'_,muncul ide gila di otak Ryoji. Dia nyobek kertas dari buku tulisnya dan menggulung2 kertas sampe jadi gumpalan2 kecil. _'Gue kerjain ah...'_. Ryoji lalu bersiap2 ngelempar itu kertas ke arah Minato yang tidur pules. Tapi, begitu liat wajah Minato yang tertidur, tangan Ryoji berhenti secara otomatis. Dia lalu melihat wajah Minato lebih teliti lagi.

'_cantik...'_, Ryoji pun dengan sukses bengong & terbius sama pesona Minato. Dia bengong selama beberapa detik mengagumi keagungan makhluk Tuhan di hadapannya itu. Sialnya lagi, waktu dia bengong gitu, Toriumi-sensei ngeliat dia.

"Ehem.", Toriumi-sensei batuk. Bukan, dia bukannya keselek biji kacang. "Mochizuki-kun! Dari mana asal kopi sebetulnya?"

Ryoji masih bengong merhatiin Minato...

"Mochizuki-kun!", bentak Toriumi-sensei.

Ryoji yang kaget langsung berdiri dan berteriak, "Eh, I-Iya sensei! Mochizuki Ryoji hadir!"

Dan sekelas ngakak...

--

_Sepulang sekolah_

"Oy Minato!", seru Junpei sambil menghampiri Minato, "Pulang bareng?"

"Sori. Gue udah ada janji makan sama Ryoji-kun", kata Minato sambil lalu.

"Eh gitu?", Junpei lalu dengan ceria merangkul pundak Minato, "Gue ikutan yah? Kan kita satu asrama."

"Terus kenapa emangnya kalo seasrama?", tanya Minato dengan wajah cool.

Junpei garuk2 jenggot kambingnya, "Er...yah ga ada apa2 sih...", lalu dengan riangnya dia melanjutkan, "Ga papa kan gue ikut?"

Minato menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan tangan Junpei, "Sori tapi ga bisa.", dia lalu menunduk dan wajahnya agak memerah, "Urusannya agak...pribadi."

Doenggg...Junpei kaget. _'Minato...nolak ajakan gue gara2 pergi sama Ryoji...Mukanya merah...Katanya urusannya pribadi...'_, Junpei memucat, _'Maksudnya apa nieh?!'_

"Pri...Pribadi?", tanya Junpei sambil takut2.

"Eh...iya...pribadi...", kata Minato malu2."Eh udah dulu yah. Tuh Ryoji udah siap.", Dengan itu dia pergi meninggalkan Junpei yang masih mematung. Ia lalu menghampiri Ryoji.

Junpei, yang masih mematung di pojokan kelas makin pucet aja ngeliat gimana akrabnya Ryoji & Minato. Dia tiba2 jatoh ke atas lantai. Kepalanya menengok ke atas dengan mata berkaca2.

"Minato-kun...sama Ryoji...", Junpei mulai ngomong pelan, "Pergi berduaan...Urusannya pribadi...", Junpei mulai nangis, "Kayaknya di dalem gedung ujan nieh...", dia lalu diem bentar. Sedetik kemudian dia teriak, "TIDAAAAAKKK...!!Kembalilah Minatoooo...!!Gue rela koq diduain sama Ryoji, asal lo ga ninggalin gue...!! Kam bek, mai haniiiii...!!"

Dan Junpei mewek aja gitu di tengah2 kelas. Anak2 sekelas yang ngeliatin dia pada merinding semua. Kalo Minato yang nangis sih gapapa, cantik. Kalo Junpei yang nangis? Berasa ada Baby Huey gagal operasi lagi nangis. Beberapa anak pergi ke UKS buat manggil dokter Edogawa...

--

_Port Island Mall_

"Jadi...", tanya Minato pelan sambil ngeluarin Ipodnya. "Kenapa kita ke mall?"

"Lha...Bukannya tadi kita mau makan?", kata Ryoji enteng. Mereka berdua kini menyusuri toko2 di Port Island Mall. Ryoji lalu berhenti di depan toko es krim, "Beli es krim yuk. Kayanya enak."

Minato menghela nafas, "Kalo mau makan, bukannya lebih enak di Iwatodai Strip Mall yah? Lebih banyak pilihan..."

Ryoji cuma tersenyum riang, "Habisnya di sini tempatnya kan lebih enak."

Minato lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Di mana-mana cowok dan cewek berpasang-pasangan. Ia lalu ngeliat sepasang cewek dan cowok lagi ciuman. Spontan Minato memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. _'Ini bukannya tempat buat orang yang lagi pacaran yah??'_

Sementara Minato masih sibuk sendiri ngeliatin area mall, Ryoji dengan cerianya mesen es krim, "Yang cokelat satu ya mbak.", katanya pada mbak2 penjual es krim. Ia lalu menengok ke arah Minato, "Lo mau rasa apa?"

Minato tampak berpikir, "Vanila?"

"Sama vanila satu ya mbak."

Mereka berdua pun lalu berjalan menyusuri mall sambil memakan es krim dengan cerianya. Mereka juga mengobrol seru. Kebanyakan sih Ryoji yang ngomong & Minato cuma angguk2 geleng2 aja.

Tiba2, Minato berkata, "Lo inget gak? Waktu kecil kita sering makan es krim di sini loh. Tapi sayang, toko es krim yang dulu itu udah ga ada.", Minato lalu menunjuk ke sebuah toko bunga, "Sekarang jadinya toko bunga."

Ryoji mengangguk, "Ohh...gitu..."

"Inget?", tanya Minato penuh harapan. Tapi Ryoji cuma menggeleng sambil tersenyum sedih. Minato pun kembali diam dan mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya duduk di bangku dekat toko bunga itu.

Tiba2, mereka mendengar suara orang yang mereka dengar.

"Aki sayang, buka dong mulutnya.", terdengar suara yang mirip om2 senang.

"Aaaaammm...", terdengar lagi suara seorang cowok.

Merinding, Minato & Ryoji nengok ke belakang mereka dan beneran aja...Ada Akihiko sama Shinjiro yang lagi suap2an es krim di belakang mereka.

"Senpai!", kata Minato kaget. Ampun deh senpai dua ini...Ga punya urat malu bener dah.

Kedua cowok yang tadinya asyik bermesra2an ria itu lalu menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Yo, Minato-kun, Ryoji-kun.", kata Akihiko. Ia lalu ngeliatin es krim di tangan mereka., "Lagi ngapain di sini?"

"? Ya lagi makan es krim lah...", kata Minato dengan polos dan bego nya.

"He...", kata Akihiko singkat. Tiba2, Shinjiro megang dagu Akihiko.

"Aki...", kata Shinjiro dengan nada horny sambil nyosor2. Minato & Ryoji cengok.

"Shi...Shinji...Jangan di sini ah...", kata Aki malu2 dengan muka merah sok uke gitu.

Shinji lalu berdiri dan menarik Aki, "Ya udah kalo gitu ayo buruan cabut."

"Shi-Shinji, mo kemana?!", tanya Aki panik. Ryoji yang terlalu asyik ngeliat opera sabun live itu ga sadar kalo dia megang es krimnya miring.

"Balik ke asrama!", jawab Shinji singkat.

Aki Cuma bisa ngikutin dengan muka malu2 sambil bergumam, "dasar ga sabaran..."

Minato & Ryoji tetep cengok sementara Shinji & Aki mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Tiba2 aja...

Cpluk!

Yak. Es krim Ryoji yang udah miring dari tadi itu jatoh aja ke atas paha Minato.

"Oh My God!", Ryoji mangap, Minato diem saking kagetnya, "Waduh! Sori, sori, Minato-kun!! Biar gue bersihin!"

"Eh, udah gapapa! Ga usah repot2!", kata Minato waktu Ryoji ngeluarin sapu tangannya.

"Udahlah. Gue musti bertanggung jawab!", Ryoji lalu mengelap bekas es krim di paha Minato. Dan saudara2, tahukah anda kalau Minato itu orangnya sensitif? Sekarang dia sedang menggigit bibir dengan muka merah. Ryoji yang ga sadar teteup aja ngelap paha Minato dengan santainya.

"Ryo-Ryoji-kun...", kata Minato pelan sambil menghentikan Ryoji, "Geli!"

Ryoji lalu berhenti. Dia gantian ngeliat muka merah Minato. Lalu ngeliat tangannya yang lagi bersihin paha Minato. Kontan dia narik tangannya. Mukanya ikutan merah. "So-sori!" Dia memasukkan sapu tangannya ke celananya.

"Eng...Enggak apa2", kata Minato dengan muka merah yang ditutup2in.

Mereka lalu diem...diem...dan diem...krik krik krik...Salting gitu deh ceritanya. Tiba2 Ryoji ngeliat jam tangannya.

"Udah jam segini. Balik yuk.", katanya. Minato cuma mengangguk.

--

_Dormitory_

Minato & Ryoji membuka pintu asrama dan masuk ke ruang tamu. Mereka lagi2 dikejutkan dengan sesuatu. Bukan2. Shinji & Aki enggak french kissan lagi koq. Sebaliknya, mereka malah ga ada di ruang tamu. Mereka ngeliat semua penghuni asrama sedang ngumpul tumplek jadi satu di ruang tamu. Ken, Koromaru, sama Aigis lagi di depan TV nonton 'Azizah' (A/N : iya gue tauk seleranya enggak banged.), Mitsuru lagi ngopi, Yukari lagi maen hape, Fuuka ngetik2 di laptop. Sedangkan Junpei lagi mondar-mandir dengan muka merah.

"Lha?Ada apaan nih, koq tumben pada ngumpul semua begini?", tanya Minato kaget.

Fuuka lalu menjawab sambil ketawa2 kecil, "Mendingan kalian jangan naek ke lantai atas dulu deh...Lagi ada 'siaran langsung'.Hehehe"

"Siaran langsung?", tanya Minato polos. Ryoji di sebelahnya geleng2 kepala dengan tampang ngerti.

Junpei yang dari tadi mondar-mandir tiba2 berhenti ngeliat Minato & Ryoji yang masuk barengan dengan muka merah. Matanya membelalak waktu ngeliat celana Minato basah di bagian pahanya. Junpei langsung nyamber tangan Minato & narik dia ke pojok.

"Apaan sih, Junpei?! Lepasin ah!", kata Minato gerah.

Junpei menelan ludah, "Muka lo kok merah?"

Ditanya gitu, Minato malah makin jadi aja merahnya, "Eh? Me-Merah? Eng...Enggak koq! Siapa yang mukanya merah?! Perasaan lo aja kali! Makanya jangan kebanyakan makan coki-coki! Mabok kan lo jadinya!", err...

Junpei lalu menengok ke arah Ryoji. Yang merhatiin mereka dengan muka merah juga. _'Oh no...'_, batin Junpei. Dia lalu ngeliat celana Minato yang basah. "Emang tadi ada apaan?!"

Minato langsung kaget & gelagapan, "Ga ada apa-apa koq! Be,bener! Suer!"

"Terus lo ko celananya basah?"

"Eh?Basah ya?Aduh er, itu...Itu...Dipipisin anjing. Iya! Tadi gue abis dipipisin anjing.", Dodol. Mana ada anjing bisa pipis ampe kena paha gitu. Dasar uke polos kaga bakat ngeboong.

"Hah?!Dipipisin anjing?", tanya Junpei bingung.

"Ada masalah?", tiba2 aja Ryoji nongol dari belakang Junpei. Dan, teng! Muka Minato langsung jadi kaya gurita bakar. Merah mateng. Kalo dibayangin, mungkin bakal ada asap2 keluar dari kepalanya tuh.

"Engga ada apa2 koq!", kata Minato menghindari mata Ryoji.

Junpei yang nyium gelagat aneh antara uke impiannya sama Ryoji langsung panik._'Ada apaan nih?! Koq dia jadi salting gini ngeliat Ryoji?!'_

Minato lalu dengan muka cemberut imut melepas tangannya dari Junpei, "Udah ah Junpei! Lagak lo kaya cewek yang ngeinterogasi pacarnya aja! Najiz lo!"

Deenggg..._Najiz lo! Najiz lo! Najiz lo!_ Kata2 itu terngiang di pikiran Junpei & memberi pukulan telak.

"Minato...Ngatain gue najis...", kata Junpei pelan pada dirinya sendiri, _'Mai hani, koq kamu gituuu??Abang khan cuma pingin tau keadaan kamu aja...Sungguh teganya dirimu, teganya,teganya,teganyaaaa...'_, Junpei mewek lagi.

Minato lalu dengan santainya naek ke atas tangga.

"Minato-san! Mau kemana?", tanya Ken.

"Ya mau ke kamar lah...", balas Minato bingung.

"Tapi kan di atas...papa...sama mama...er...", kata Ken terbata2.

"Papa sama mama? Ah udah ah ngaco! Gue capek. Mau tidur dulu.", Minato pun pergi ke lantai dua dengan cueknya.

"Shinjiro-san sama Sanada-san...", kata Ken pelan. Dia emang suka manggil Shinji dengan 'papa' dan Aki dengan 'mama'. Dia manggil kaya gitu karena disuruh oleh si pasangan umbar napsu itu. Kata mereka sih itung2 latian buat kalo punya anak nanti...Er...Rasanya ada yang salah...

Ga ada lima menit kemudian, Minato turun lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah 2 tingkat lebih merah. Ibaratnya gurita bakar, dia itu gurita yang abis dibakar, direbus, terus dijemur di matahari (oke, lebay...). Dan dengan terbata2 dia mengatakan,

"I...Itu...Di...Di atas...Akihiko-senpai...sama Shinjiro-senpai...Di atas meja...Itu...Euh...", kata Minato megap2 sambil nunjuk ke arah lantai dua.

Semua menghela nafas. "Kan tadi udah dibilangin kalo di atas lagi ada 'Opera Sabun Live' "

"Jadi opera sabun live itu maksudnya 'itu' ??", jerit Minato salting.

Semua ngangguk2. Dalam hati semua berpikir betapa polosnya Minato...

To Be Continued...

A/N : Gue minta maap sebesar2nya kalo chapter ini agak gaje ato mungkin garing...Gue lagi kehabisan ide nih gara2 tugas sekolah...(menjadi pelajar itu berat saudara2...). Mohon ide/kritik/saran/supportnya supaya gw bisa lebih maksimal lagi di chp brikutnya. Review plz. thx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By Schia Reed

Disclaimer : punya Atlus. Sekali lagi saya tekankan, PUNYA ATLUS. Kalo gue yang punya, itu drama cd nya pasti uda jadi drama cd BL smua...hahahaha

Warning : shonen-ai...shonen-ai...surga para cewek...ahahahaha, buat kawand2 penyuka RyoMina fluff...Siap2 aja berteriak2 ala fangirl yahhh...ehehehehe XD

A/N : kali ini gw ga banyak omong. Cukup read and review!! Btw, buat yg mempertanyakan tentang niat Shinji n Aki berthreesome dengan Minato, di sinilah ada jawaban untuk kalian...ehehehehe XD

--

_Jumat__, 15 Mei 2009, 11.30 p.m._

"GYAAAAAAAAA...!!"

Terdengar teriakan Junpei memekakkan telinga. Semua yang lagi tidur otomatis bangun. Mereka semua lalu berlari ke arah kamar Junpei.

"Woy, Junpei ada apaan?!", teriak Shinji panik. Dia menggedor2 pintu kamar Junpei. Yang laennya berdiri di belakangnya sambil pasang muka panik.

"Junpei, woi Junpei!!", tanya Ryoji yang ikutan panik. Mereka semua bikin lingkaran di sekitar pintu kamar Junpei sambil masih memakai piyama.

"Anjir, ga dibuka2 pintunya!", kata Shinji panik.

"Dobrak aja, dobrak!", balas Yukari.

Shinji mengangguk. Dia lalu mulai menghitung, "Satu, dua, TIGA!!"

Brak! Pintu kamar Junpei ngebuka dan mereka menyeruak masuk.

"Junpei?Ada a...pa...?", tanya Minato yang langsung bengong begitu liat Junpei duduk di atas lantai.

"Se...semuanya...?", Junpei nengok ke belakang dan mukanya pucet. Dan ya ampyuunnn...lantai yang dia dudukin basah dan dia ternyata ngompol.

"BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKK!!", tawa menggelegar di dalam kamar Junpei. Semuanya ga bisa nahan ketawa. Yang paling sopan Cuma Minato yg Cuma ngikik aja sama Koromaru (yang emang ga bisa ketawa. Bayangin sodara2, gimana kalo anjing bisa ketawa?serammm...)

"Ja...Jangan ketawa dong! Gue ketakutan nih!!", teriak Junpei malu. Idih, udah gede masih ngompol...Huwahahaha...

Aki lalu maju dan mengucek2 rambutnya, "Jadi? Lo teriak dan bikin kita panik Cuma supaya kita liat lo ngompol nih?", dia bete. Soalnya jarang2 dia dapet waktu tidur. Eh, giliran bisa tidur dengan tenang, dia malah diganggu... "Kasih gue alasan dan penjelasan yang logis kalo enggak mau gue tonjok!"

"Hush, hush, sabar dong, Aki sayang...", kata Shinji sambil nepok2 pundak Aki.

Aki cemberut sok imut sambil ngomong manja, "Habisnya, Shinji sayang...Gue kan jarang dapet waktu tidur –gara2 sapa coba?!...Aku ngantuk nih..."

Shinji lalu meluk Aki, "Ya udah kalo ngantuk sini tidur di pelukan gue...", yak. Mulae lagi deh siaran langsungnya.

Ngeliatin mereka udah mulae mesra2an lagi, Junpei desperet, "Aduh tolong yah! Senpai-tachi bisa ga sih nahan napsu buat semalem aja?! Gue serius nih!!"

Shinji lalu ngeliatin Junpei dengan sinis, "Sirik aja lo..."

Junpei ngerasa pingin teriak & nyobek muka senpainya yang kaya om2 itu, "Argh!!Udah ah, gue serius nieh!!Gue bener2 lagi takut?!"

"Memangnya tadi ada apa, Iori?", tanya Mitsuru kalem. Mata Junpei berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau peduli sama dia.

"Jadi begini senpai...", kata Junpei dengan muka pucet. Dia nunjuk2 jendela kamarnya, "Tadi...Tadi...barusan, di jendela kamar...glek...", Junpei nelen lidah. Tangannya gemeteran. Keringet dingin bercucuran.

"Ada apaan di jendela kamar? Jangan bikin takut ah!", bentak Yukari.

"Tadi...tadi...Tadi gue liat ada putih2 melayang!", jerit Junpei.

"Argh!!Jangan ngarang loooo!!", teriak Yukari sambil ngumpet di balik Koromaru –sebetulnya ga guna juga habis Koromaru kan lebih kecil...

"Ilusi kamu aja kali?Ini kan lantai 2. Sudah ayo kembali tidur. Besok kita masih sekolah kan? Iori, ganti celana kamu lalu bersihin itu ompolan kamu ya. Selamat malam.", kata Mitsuru cuek sambil balik ke kamarnya.

"Mitsuru-san benar. Pasti ini Cuma ilusi Junpei-san saja...", kata Aigis yang lalu menyusul pergi.

"Ngagetin aja lo, dasar sial...Lagi enak2 tidur juga...", Yukari lalu pergi kembali ke kamarnya, diikuti Fuuka.

"Uhh...aku udah ngantuk nieh...Ayo tidur, Koro-chan...Hoaahhmmm...", kata Ken sambil nguap. Dia dan Koromaru lalu pergi keluar buat tidur lagi.

Sekarang tinggal ada Junpei, Minato, Ryoji, Aki, sama Shinji. Junpei lalu ngambil lap buat bersihin ompolnya dan dia beranjak mau ganti celana waktu Shinji dan Aki mulai 'kumat' lagi.

"Aki sayang, mumpung lo udah bangun, gimana kalo kita sekalian aja...", kata Shinji mesum.

Aki menjawab dengan bete, "Aduh, Shinji sayang...Gue lagi capek nih...Gue mau tidur."

"Ayo dong, Aki sayang..."

"Engga mau, Shinji sayang..."

Shinji menghela nafas. Sambil tersenyum licik ia melirik ke arah Minato, "Aki sayang...", katanya pelan, "Gimana kalo kita ajak Minato juga?"

"He?", Minato yang tadinya setengah tidur langsung kaget & bangun.

Aki lalu tersenyum licik juga dan mendekati Minato, "Boleh juga tuh.", dia lalu megang dagu Minato, "Ayo ikut, Minato-kun..."

"Euh...engga deh, makasih...Senpai-tachi urus urusan kalian sendiri aja...", kata Minato horor. Mukanya merah. Ryoji cengok liatnya. Dalem ati entah kenapa dia rasanya pingin marah.

Junpei yang ngeliat bete. _'eh, enak aja itu senpai-tachi! Gue nyium Minato aja blom pnah, eh mereka udah ngajakin Minato yang gitu2an lagi! Ga terima gue!!'_, dia lalu maju mendekati Akihiko & Shinji, "senpai...", katanya mengancam.

Aki langsung tutup idung begitu Junpei mendekat, "Anjrit lo! Jangan deket2 gue! Bau pesing! Hush hush minggir!!"

Ngerasa melihat cahaya kemenangan, Junpei nyengir kuda, "Ga mau...Kalo senpai berdua ga mau ninggalin Minato, gue juga ga bakal ngejauh.", Junpei lalu dengan wajah binal mendekati Aki & Shinji sambil mengacungkan lap yg abis buat ngelap ompolnya tadi, "Nih, cium nih biang parfum dari Junpei. Ehehehehe..."

Aki ama Shinji mundur selangkah. Minato juga. Muka mereka jijik. Ryoji Cuma bisa cengok.

"Anjing. Iya iya kita pergi. Udah awas sana jangan deket2in kita lagi! Anjrit baunya amit2! Lo abis mengkonsumsi apaan sih ampe baunya kaya gini?!", bentak Shinji sambil nutup idung.

"Gue abis ga kencing selama berhari2", er, emang ngaruh ama bau yah?sabodo teuing dah. Junpei lalu nyengir sambil mengkibas2kan kaen itu ke muka Shinji, "ayo sini...Akihiko-senpai mau tidur kannn??Sini gue bikin biar bisa tidur dengan instan...Ayo sini...Utuk utuk...Ehehehehe", Junpei ketawa setan.

Aki & Shinji akhirnya dengan muka jijay kabur dari kamar Junpei, "Idih anjing, gila...!!Pergi lo jauh2!Ga sudi gue nyium bekasan lo!!Idiiihhh...!!", dan mereka pun kabur ke kamar Aki. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sesudahnya di kamar Aki, hanya mereka berdua, Tuhan, (dan author) yang tahu...hehehe

Ngeliat Aki & Shinji yang kocar kacir ga keruan gitu Junpei ketawa penuh kemenangan. Yah gapapa deh image dia rusak dikit, yang penting keperawanan Minato terjaga. Minato bingung. Antara pingin berterima kasih atau pingin nyogokin parfum Sixth Sense (cuih) buat Junpei minum supaya kencingnya wangi.

Ryoji, setelah tersadar dari cengokannya yang panjang, akhirnya pamit, "Euh...Junpei, gue balik dulu yah...", dia balik sambil jalan ngejauhin Junpei, "Oyasumi...Junpei, Minato-kun.", dan Ryoji kabur sambil nutup idung.

Junpei lalu menatap Minato dengan tatapan manis-manja (yang bikin Author mual). Minato yang ga enak perasaan langsung menyelinap keluar.

"Gu...Gue balik ya...Jaa...", kata Minato perlahan, tapi dicegat Junpei.

Junpei dengan mata berkaca2 khas candy2 berkata, "Minato...Temenin gue dong...Gue takut nih...beneran..."

Minato lemes. Antara jijik ngeliat Junpei sama pusing nyium bau ompol Junpei, "Macem2 aja lo!"

"Aduh...tapi gue beneran liat itu putih2...Kalo nanti muncul lagi gimana? Temenin abang yah...?"

Minato merinding. Dia nepis tangan Junpei dan berlari, "Anjing lo bau!!"

Junpei akhirnya berdiri sendirian di dalem kamarnya. _'yah...mai hanii pergi deh...emang gue beneran bau yah?'_, Junpei lalu mencoba mencium lap di tangannya dan, "Cuih!Kampret!!Bau banget!"

Kesimpulan pertama : Jangan berani2 gebet uke kalo bau...

--

_Keesokan paginya..._

"Astaga ya Tuhan...!! Junpei, lo ngapainnn??", Yukari cengok setengah idup waktu melihat gundukan manusia bernama Junpei di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hmmmm...?Lima menit lagi...", kata Junpei dengan manjanya lalu nerusin tidurnya lagi...

"Bused dah ni anak...Sekolah woy, sekolah, dasar kebooo...!!", bentak Yukari. Tapi Junpei tetap tak bergeming melukin bantal kesayangannya di atas sofa.

Fuuka lalu maju dan berkata pada Yukari, "Yukari-chan, sini gue ajarin cara yang ampuh deh...", dia lalu maju perlahan mendekati Junpei, "Junpei-kun...", bisiknya perlahan. Junpei tetap tak bergeming, "Minato-kun sekarang lagi di (sensor) dan (sensor) sama Akihiko-senpai & Aragaki-senpai loh..."

Tiba2, Junpei bangkit bangun dari hibernasi nya, "APUAAAAAAAA??", dia lalu balik badan ngeliatin Fuuka, "Lo serius, Fuuka?! Anjing!! Kapan?! Gimana bisa?!Gue nyentuh bibirnya aja belom pernah, tapi mereka berdua udah berani aja?! Mustinya mereka toleransi dong sama gue!! AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH...!!", Junpei-kun sibuk teriak2 & heboh2 sendiri. Fuuka ketawa setan & Yukari Cuma bisa cengok.

Kesimpulan kedua : Orang mesum hanya bisa dibangunkan dengan cara mesum

--

_Gekkoukan High, pulang sekolah..._

"Minatooo", Kenji memanggil Minato dari kejauhan, "Jalan bareng yuk besoook..."

Minato berpikir sejenak. Dia pingin ikut...Tapi dia juga pingin nunjukin tempat kenangan ke Ryoji. _'gimana kalo Ryoji juga gue ajak'_, "Er...Kalo gue ngajak Ryoji boleh?"

Kenji tampak kecewa dikit, "Ryoji yah...Ya gapapa sih...", dia lalu beranjak pergi, "Ya udah deh. Besok ya, di Port Island Mall jam 2 siang. Dadaaaahhh...!!", dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi sambil menghela nafas. _'Padahal kan gue Cuma pingin berduaan aja...'_

Baru aja Minato pikir dia udah tenang, datanglah si pengganggu, Junpei. Bersama Ryoji di belakangnya. Ngeliat Ryoji, muka Minato otomatis memerah. Tapi sialnya, itu justru bikin Junpei salah paham.

'_Barusan...Minato mukanya memerah pas gue dateng...?'_, batin Junpei, _'Apakah ini pertanda, oh Tuhan??'_, Junpei lalu dengan riang gembira berlari memeluk Minato, "Minatooooooo!!", tapi , sebelum dia berhasil meluk Minato, Minato yang lihai udah bergeser ke samping hingga Junpei jatoh nyusruk. Ahiahaha

"Jangan deket2! Udah mandi belom lo?!", tanya Minato dingin.

Junpei bangkit berdiri dan dengan senyum kepedean khasnya, dia jawab, "Udah donk, mai hanii...peluk dong..."

"Ha?!", Minato cengok. "Ogah!!", dia ngumpet di belakang Ryoji.

"Aduh, mai hanii jangan gitu dong...Tadi kamu kan mukanya merah gitu waktu abang deketin...jangan malu2 deh...", kata Junpei jijay.

'_Idih najiz! Sapa juga yang memerah ngeliatin lo! Itu tadi kan gue memerah gara2 liatin Ryoji...!'_, batin Minato.

"Aduh, mai hanii...jangan malu2 gitu dong...", kata Junpei masih dengan kekeuh berusaha meluk Minato. Dia ga nyadar gitu kalo anak2 sekelas udah pada bikin lingkaran ngeliatin pertunjukan sinetron gratis ini.

"Ih anjrit ga mao! Sadarlah, Junpei!", Minato udah tereak2 , tapi Junpei teteup aja ngedeket.

"Cukup, Junpei!", tiba2 Ryoji ngebentak. Dia menatap Junpei galak. Matanya berkobar2 seakan2 dia mau nyakar Junpei & nyancang Junpei di tiang bendera. Junpei diem seketika. Merinding juga ngeliat Ryoji yang biasanya ramah jadi serem gitu. _'eh, enak aja lo nyosor2 mau meluk Minato-kun!Cukup gue aja yang boleh meluk dia!',_ Ryoji ngedipin mata, _'Eh?barusan gue ngomong apa?! Aduh! Gue ralat!! Mikir yang aneh2 aja gue!'_

"Eh...Iya deh...Sori2...Gue Cuma becanda koq...", kata Junpei nyengir maksa.

--

_Dormitory, lounge room, malem hari..._

"Eh?Nginep di kamarnya Junpei?", tanya Minato bingung. Dia, Ryoji, & Junpei lagi duduk di ruang tamu.

Ryoji ngangguk. "Iya, sekalian ngebuktiin apa bener yang Junpei liat kemaren."

Minato berpikir. Penasaran juga sih dia. Akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Eh?Beneran nih?! Asyiiikk!! Yez!! Kalo gitu jam 8 nanti pada ngumpul di kamar gue ya! Gue sekarang belanja makanan dulu!", dengan itu, Junpei pergi keluar asrama dengan langkah girang.

Minato dan Ryoji berdiam diri sesaat. Ryoji lalu dengan wajah segan bertanya, "Minato-kun...Bener nih enggak apa2?"

"Ha? Ga apa2 gimana maksudnya?"

Ryoji garuk2 kepala, "ya...itu, bareng di kamar Junpei..."

"Ya enggak apa2lah. Emangnya kenapa gue mesti apa2?"

Ryoji salting, "yah...enggak apa2 sih...", dalam hatinya dia berkata, _'astaganaga ini anak emank polos ato bolot yah? Masa ga nyadar juga sih? Jelas2 Junpei ngincer dia! Kalo gini gue harus ngelindungin dia!'_

_--_

_Jam 8 pm, di kamar Junpei..._

Ryoji, Junpei, dan Minato duduk di lantai. Di dekat mereka ada keripik, cola, dan cemilan lainnya. Mereka bertiga tertawa2 sambil bercanda2. Walopun seperti biasa, yang berisik ya si Junpei & Ryoji sedangkan Minato Cuma angguk2 geleng2 dan jawab iya-enggak doang.

Tiba2, saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, terdengar seseorang mengetok pintu kamar Junpei.

"Oy, Junpei!! Gue dateng nagih janji nih!", pintu lalu terbuka dan muncul Aki. Mukanya bete.

Junpei bengong ala sapi, "Ha?janji apa ya, senpai?"

"Aduh, jangan sok dodol lo, gue tau sih kalo lo emang dodol...", kata Aki, "Janji lo waktu kita maen gaple!!Kan lo janji kalo lo kalah, lo bakal mijetin gue ama Shinji! Sekarang gue tagih janji lo!"

"Mampuz iya gue lupa!", Junpei nepok jidat, "Aduh senpai, mijetnya laen kali aja yah? Ato senpai berdua dipijet di sini aja yah...Jarang2 nih Minato mau nginep di kamar gue..."

Tapi, Aki tetep masuk dan nyeret Junpei, "engga ada tapi2an, gue engga mao tau. Pokoknya sekarang juga lo pijetin gue ama Shinji!"

Junpei Cuma bisa pasrah aja digeret kaya gitu, "hwadoh iya senpai, ampun, ampun!!", Junpei lalu menengok ke arah mereka Ryoji dan Minato, "Sori ya...Lo berdua tunggu aja di sini...Paling gw Cuma bentar doang koq. Kan Cuma mijetin kaki doang..."

"Eh, botak, sapa bilang Cuma kaki doang? Se-lu-ruh-ba-dan! Gue capek nih tadi abis tanding boxing. Pegel2 semua! Shinji tadi abis pulang balapan motor. Pasti juga pegel2. Pokoknya malem ini lo gue kontrak eksklusif buat jadi babu gue!", omel Aki.

"Hwadoh! Jangan jahat gitu dun, senpai!! Minato...Lo jangan pergi ya! Tunggu di sini!!", mereka pun pergi keluar kamar dan pintu pun tertutup.

Ryoji dan Minato masih terdiam di atas lantai. Cengok. Mereka lalu tatap2an.

"Jadi...", kata Ryoji, "Mau tetep nginep di sini?"

"Terserah lo aja..."

Mereka pun menunggu dalam diam selama kurang lebih 1 jam. Bukan, mereka bukan diem karena tiba2 bisu mendadak. Mereka dua2nya salting & terlalu sibuk nyembunyiin semburat pink di wajah masing-masing. Tiba2, Minato (tumben2nya) punya inisiatif untung memecah keheningan.

"Dulu...", katanya pelan, "Gue sering nginep di kamar lo. Atau kalo enggak, lo yang nginep di kamar gue."

Ryoji lalu menoleh dan menjawab dengan wajah tertarik, "Oh ya? Terus2??"

"Yah...Kita berdua kalo ketemu dulu itu pasti ribuuuuttt banget. Ga bisa diem. Sering tuh kita bukannya tidur, tapi malah maen kartu, ato maen PS. Sampe2 dimarahin sama nyokap kita. Hehehe", Minato tersenyum.

"Wah! Terus2? Cerita yang laen juga dong?", kata Ryoji bersemangat.

Minato lalu tersenyum manis, "Hm...apa yah?Oh iya...dulu pernah tuh, waktu itu gue lagi nginep di rumah lo. Rumah lo waktu itu sepi. Ga ada orang. Tiba2 ada suara2 aneh dari luar."

Jedug!

"Nah, kaya gitu suara anehnya...eh?", Minato lalu terdiam. Dia melihat Ryoji.

Jedug!

Suara aneh tadi terdengar lagi, "Eh...tadi...suara apa ya?", tanya Ryoji horor.

"Eh...suara dari kamarnya Akihiko-senpai kali?", jawab Minato ragu.

"Tapi...koq suaranya dari luar jendela yah?", tanya Ryoji lagi. Glek. Mereka nelen ludah bareng2.

Jedug!

Mereka diam sesaat. Perasaan mereka engga enak, "Mi...Minato-kun...Mau nengok ke jendela?"

Minato Cuma ngangguk dengan tampang takut.

"Kalo gitu, di hitungan ketiga.", Ryoji pasang ancang2, "satu, dua, TIGA!"

"Astaganaga sayur asem dikasih kecaaaaappppp...!!", Ryoji teriak kaget waktu liat sosok putih2 kecil dari jendela. Minato diem. Wajahnya pucet. Dia lalu otomatis ngumpet ke belakang Ryoji.

"I...Itu apaan ya?", tanyanya panik.

Ryoji memejamkan matanya dengan harapan putih2 tersebut bakal ilang setelah dia buka matanya, "Gue ga liat...Gue ga liat...Gue ga li...Hueeee...Itu putih2 koq masih adaaaa??"

Minato ngesot mundur. Tangannya menggenggam lengan baju Ryoji. Mukanya pucet.

"Minato-kun?", Ryoji memanggil, tapi ga ada jawaban. Minato terlalu takut sehingga ga bisa ngomong lagi. _'mampuz gue...'_, Ryoji lalu berusaha baca doa dari semua agama yang dia tau sambil tutup mata. Tapi, pas buka mata, itu bayangan putih masih ada juga. Tapi, Ryoji merasa ada yang aneh. Dia memperhatikan bayangan itu dengan seksama. _'rasanya itu bayangan gue kenal bentuknya...'_. Ryoji lalu berdiri dan perlahan mendekati jendela.

"Ryoji-kun?", tanya Minato ketakutan.Tangannya masih megangin lengan baju Ryoji.

Ryoji lalu melepas tangan Minato perlahan. Sambil tersenyum lembut, ia berkata, "Tenang, Minato-kun.", ia lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia menelan ludah dan membuka jendela itu. Dan...

"Huwahahahahahahahahahahaha...!!", Ryoji ketawa kenceng banget begitu dia buka jendela & liat wujud asli dari bayangan putih kecil tadi.

Minato yang kaget langsung teriak, "Ryo-Ryoji-kun?! Ada apaan?!"

"Haha..", Ryoji megangin perutnya, "Sini deh, Minato-kun...Gue tau sosok bayangan yang tadi sama kemaren malem...Hahaha..."

"?", penasaran, Minato mendekat. Ryoji bergeser supaya Minato bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok putih tersebut...yang ternyata adalah BONEKA TERU-TERUBOUZU yang digantung di luar jendela! Astaganagaaaaaaa...!!

Minato lalu terjatuh lemas dan tertawa perlahan, "Anjir...gue pikir apaan...Hahahaha..."

Ryoji & Minato lalu tertawa bersamaan. Jadi, ternyata Junpei memasang teru2 bouzu di luar jendela, tapi lupa sendiri kalo dia udah masang sehingga kemaren dia jerit2 waktu liat teru2 bouzu itu dan karena kena angin, teru2 bouzu itu berbenturan dengan jendela.

"Haduh...kaget gue...Sumpah gue udah takut setengah mati...Hahaha...", kata Minato.

"Ternyata ini ya, pelaku yang udah buat kita panik setengah mati...", kata Ryoji sambil tersenyum dan memainkan boneka teru2 bouzu itu. "Ternyata Junpei udah salah sangka"

Minato tersenyum, "yah...gue ga heran sih kalo Junpei yang salah sangka.", ia lalu berdiri dan duduk di atas kasur Junpei sambil ngulet dan nguap.

"Ngantuk?", tanya Ryoji lembut. Minato mengangguk dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Ryoji lalu duduk di sebelah Minato. "Hei...", panggilnya, "cerita yang tadi, lanjutannya apa?"

Tapi, tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Ryoji yang bingung lalu menengok, "Minato-kun?", dia terkejut ketika menemukan Minato yang udah tidur terlelap, "ya oloh...Ini anak bener2 deh...baru 3 detik naro kepala, eh udah pules aja tidurnya...", Ryoji lalu tertawa kecil. _'Baru kali ini gue ngeliat Minato-kun ketakutan kaya gitu. Habisnya dia biasanya cool & jaim sih...Ternyata dia kalo mau nunjukkin lebih banyak ekspresi, jadinya jauh lebih cantik ya...'_

Ryoji lalu memperhatikan wajah tidur Minato. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan getaran2 dari dalam hatinya. _'Minato-kun...Gue tau gue baru kenal sama lo selama beberapa minggu...Tapi...'_, ia lalu mengelus rambut Minato, _'Rasanya gue udah terbius sama lo.'_, Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. _'Tiap ngeliat lo, gue ngerasa ada getaran aneh di hati gue. Tiap ngeliat lo digoda sama orang laen, rasanya gue pingin marah..."_

'_gue...'_, batin Ryoji, _'gue suka sama lo, Minato'_

Dan dengan tanpa bersuara dan tanpa ijin terucap, Ryoji menunduk dan mencium bibir Minato, bagaikan seorang pangeran yang hendak mencium puteri tidurnya...

To Be Continued...

A/N : Hyaaaaa...!! Akhirnyaaaa...!! The first kiss kawand2!! Hyahahahaha...!!Schia senank akhirnya bisa nuliz adegan mereka ciumannn...!! Walopun Ryoji dengan seenak jidat nyium Minato paz dia tidur. Apa Minato bakal marah gara2 bibirnya diperawanin tanpa ijin, ato kah malah bahagia? Thx 4 d reviews, kawand2! Keep reviewing yahhh...!!Luv u all so much! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan

Chapter 6

By : Schia Kepanasan yang senggang hahaha...

Warning & Disclaimer copy paste dari chap2 sebelomnya aja dah!

--

_Minggu, 17 Mei 2009, 09.00_

Kring kring...!!

Terdengar handphone Minato berbunyi. Minato melihat Hpnya dan melihat nama Kenji tertera di layar. Dengan muka lempeng dia menjawab,

"Ya?"

"Yo!Minato!Gimana, udah siap?", terdengar suara riang Kenji.

"Siap apa ya?"

"Haduh...jangan bilang lo lupa...", kata Kenji desperet, "Lo kan udah janji nonton ama gue...dan Ryoji..."

Ting! Minato lalu teringat janjinya pada Kenji kemarin,"Oh iya yah...", kata Minato.

"Haduh...Beneran lupa ni anak...Ya udah, buruan! Jam 11 gue tunggu di bioskop Port Island yah. Bye"

"Bye", Minato pun menutup handphone nya.

'Gawat.', batin Minato, 'Gue lupa ngajak Ryoji'...

--

Tok Tok Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Ryoji. Ryoji, yang lagi baca majalah langsung panik & buru2 nyembunyiin majalahnya di bawah bantal. Nah lho...Majalah apaan tuh?hehehe...

"Si...Siapa yah?", tanyanya gugup

"Ini Minato", terdengar suara halus Minato dari luar. Ryoji menarik nafas lega. 'Gue kira Mitsuru-senpai mau inspeksi asrama...'

"Bentar gw bukain dulu ya!", Ryoji lalu bangun dan membuka kunci. Wajah manis Minato terlihat dari balik pintu. Ia mengenakan kaos santai berwarna putih & jeans yang agak2 ngetat. Lekukan di pinggangnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas, 'Ya ampun...Minato hari ini terlihat cantik...dan seksi!', Matanya memperhatikan Minato dari kaki hingga kepala dan berhenti di bibir Minato. Bibir mungil yang beberapa hari lalu dia renggut keperawanannya...Dan tanpa sadar, wajah Ryoji memerah...

Melihatnya, Minato menjadi cemas dan bingung, "Ryoji-kun?Lo kenapa?Muka lo merah..."

Ryoji mendadak gelagapan. "A...Uh...Enggak apa2 koq...Ehehehe...", Ryoji yang panik kipas2 pake tangan, "Er...Panas yah?Hahaha..." Halah alesan!

Minato mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan muka imut dia bertanya, "Yakin enggak apa2?"

Ryoji langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat lantai sambil ketawa maksa, "Eng...Enggak apa2 koq, bener!", 'Kalo lo ngeliatin gue dengan penampilan kaya gitu, bisa2 insting seme gue muncul, tauk!!'. Setelah berhasil menenangkan perasaan dan –ehem-nafsunya, Ryoji bertanya, "Btw, ada apaan ya lo kemari?"

Wajah Minato agak memerah. Ia menggaruk2 pipinya pelan, "Anu...hari ini lo ada rencana pergi?", tanyanya malu2.

"Hari ini? Ga ada rencana ke mana2 sih...", kata Ryoji sambil memperhatikan wajah imut2 Minato.

Minato menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang udah kayak gurita bakar, "Kalo gitu...Mau pergi nonton film di bioskop ga?"

Ryoji mengedipkan mata. 'Nonton film??Di hari Minggu begini?', Ryoji mengedipkan mata lagi, melihat wajah Minato yang malu2 kucing, muncul pikiran2 aneh dalam kepalanya, 'Jangan2...ini...ajakan kencan?!', "No-Nonton??Sekarang juga?Eng...Enggak sama Junpei atau senpai2 itu kan??", tanya Ryoji penuh harap

Minato menggeleng, "Enggak koq. Mereka enggak ikut. Cuma elo, gue..."

'YES! Ini ajakan kencan!', batin Ryoji girang. Ia melihat secercah harapan di depannya.

"...sama Kenji", lanjut Minato menutup kalimatnya.

Ryoji jatoh nyusruk...

--

_Bioskop, Port Island Mall, 10.50_

"Kenji!", panggil Minato. Kenji yang dari tadi nyender ke vending machine di deket bioskop langsung berdiri tegak.

"Minato! Dan Ryoji...", sapa Kenji. Ryoji membalas dengan tersenyum dan melambai.

Minato lalu berhenti di depan Kenji. Badannya basah gara2 keringetan abis lari2. Apalagi di musim panas begini...Sinar matahari terasa sangat menyiksa kawan, ditambah lagi dengan adanya penipisan lapisan ozon sehingga sinar UV lebih mudah masuk ke dalam bumi-HALAH-. Kenji memperhatikan Minato yang masih dengan kaos ketat putih dan skinny jeans. Cowok yang diem2 mesum ini hampir aja mimisan ngeliat penampilan Minato yang...seksi. Ditambah lagi dia keringetan & terengah2...Kenji menelan ludah. Author ikutan nelen ludah (haha).

"Minato...", kata Kenji pelan, "Kamu keringe..."

"Minato, liat tuh, keringat kamu banyak banget, sini dilap dulu.", belom selesai Kenji berbicara, Ryoji udah ngeluarin sapu tangan & ngelap dahi Minato dengan lembut.

Kontan, Minato mundur dikit. Mukanya merah. Tapi, dia akhirnya tetep diem & merelakan dahinya buat dilap Ryoji, "Thanks."

Ngeliatnya, Kenji jadi panas sendiri. 'Sabar, Kenji...Sabar...Di dalem bioskop nanti lo punya kesempatan koq...', Kenji berusaha tenang. Tangannya udah ngepal aja gitu di samping badannya.

"Jadi...", kata Minato pelan, "Kita nonton apa nih?"

Kenji lalu memperlihatkan 3 tiket bioskop, "Alone. Cuma film itu doank yang masih ada bangku kosongnya. Yang laennya penuh." (A/N : Buat yg udah nonton, oke, iya gue tauk kalo filmnya udah jadul pisan...Tpi cuma itu film horor yg terpikir di kpala gue waktu nuliz...-sekedar info : ampe sekarang gw blom selesai nonton tu film gara2 takut )

"Film apaan tuh?", tanya Ryoji.

"Horor Thailand...Tentang anak kembar siam gitu deh. Yang satu udah mati, terus neror sodara kembarnya...", kata Kenji dengan gaya ala (aduh gue lupa namanya) yang ngebawain Insert petang dengan gaya sok2 misterius gitu deh...

Minato konstan merinding. Dia paling benci sama yang namanya film horror. Sebagai info, status Minato saat ini ; Charm:Charismatic, Academic:Genius, Bravery: (aduh gue lupa namanya, pokoknya level ke dua deh...)...

Ryoji tersenyum usil ngeliat Minato yang ketakutan-walopun mukanya cool juga sih...Ia lalu menepuk pundak Minato, "Kalo takut, peluk gue aja. Hehe", bisik Ryoji setengah bercanda di telinga Minato. Ia dan Kenji lalu berjalan memasuki bioskop. Meninggalkan Minato yang tertegun dengan wajah memerah...

--

Suasana di dalam bioskop sangat tegang. Mencekam...Horor...Mereka2 yang nonton sama pasangannya pada pelukan. Yang ga punya pasangan...Cuma bisa ngeliatin pasangan2 yg pelukan dengan muka kepingin. Kesian dehhhh... Minato sendiri duduk di tengah2 Ryoji & Kenji. Sebenernya dari tadi dia udah ketakutan, tapi sok2 diberani2in. Kenji & Ryoji mah sedari awal ga merhatiin filmnya. Mereka sibuk ngeliatin Minato & menunggu Minato ketakutan supaya bisa meluk tuh cowok imut nan seksi.

"Minato...", kata Kenji yang udah enggak sabar., "Kalo takut pegang tangan gue aja...", katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Tiba2, muncul sosok wanita dengan muka hancur di layar bioskop. "Gyaaaa...!!", Minato dan orang2 laen di bioskop kontan berteriak. Kenji udah siap2 dipeluk. 'Ini dia!', katanya sambil menyambut pelukan hangat Minato sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menunggu. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Tapi Minato ga kunjung memeluk Kenji. Kenji yang penasaran ngebuka sebelah matanya dan shock waktu liat Minato meluk orang lain erat2. Orang itu ga lain ga bukan, adalah Ryoji... Kenji cengok ngeliat mereka berdua...

"Minato-kun...Udah ga papa...Tuh setannya udah pergi...", kata Ryoji menenangkan Minato sambil menepuk2 punggungnya lembut. Tetapi Minato menggeleng & menolak melepaskan pelukannya. Ryoji tersenyum lembut. "Gue ga nyangka loh, kalo lo itu ternyata penakut. Habis biasanya tampang lo lempeng & keliatan kaya enggak takut sama apa2..."

Minato lalu melepas pelukannya. Dengan terbata2 dan muka merah (yang ga keliatan. Secara di bioskop itu gelap, ibu...), Minato berkata, "Bi...Biarin aja...Emang salah ya kalo gue takut?"

"Enggak. Enggak salah koq.", balas Ryoji. 'Justru dengan lo takut itu nguntungin gue! Gue jadi bisa meluk2 lo...Minato...Walopun enggak keliatan, tapi pasti sekarang muka lo merah...Imutnyaaaa...'

Minato lalu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari film tersebut. "Dari kecil gue emang paling takut sama yang berbau mistis...", katanya pelan. Ryoji menyimak dengan penuh minat, "Dulu aja kalo malem2 pingin ke toilet, gw pasti minta lo temenin..."

Ryoji tersenyum dan terkikik pelan mendengar pengakuan jujur-ga tau malu- Minato. "Ja...Jangan ketawa dong!", Minato lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat layar bioskop dan, "GYAAAAAAA...!!", ia berteriak dan memeluk lengan Ryoji lagi ketika melihat sosok cewek setan itu muncul lagi.

Deg. Jantung Ryoji berdetak kencang merasakan pelukan Minato. Secara tidak sadar, tangannya menyentuh pipi Minato pelan dan mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang dan wajah mereka sama2 memerah. Minato tiba2 terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata Ryoji dan tidak lagi mempedulikan film yang ia tonton. Begitu pula Ryoji.

Entah bagaimana, Ryoji kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia merasakan dorongan yang besar dari dalam hatinya. Didukung dengan suasana bioskop yang gelap dan pasangan2 yang pada peluk2an di mana-mana, makin susah aja Ryoji mengendalikan 'dorongan' dalm hatinya, "Minato...", katanya pelan dengan suara yang ehem menggoda. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minato yang masih tertegun dan memejamkan matanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Minato terkejut. Ia awalnya ingin mendorong Ryoji, tetapi ia tetap diam dan ikut menutup matanya.

'Ada apa dengan gue? Kenapa gue ga ngelawan sama sekali?', batin Minato dalam hati. Tetapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ryoji & Minato tetap berciuman dalam kegelapan, untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ryoji menjadi tidak bisa berhenti ketika ia merasakan lembutnya bibir mungil Minato dan ia mulai menjilati bibir Minato. Seketika itu pula Minato tersadar akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan "Berhenti.", kata Minato pelan sambil mendorong Ryoji menjauh.

Ryoji yang menyadari tindakannya yang terlalu terburu2 menjadi panik, "Ma...Maaf Minato...Gue tadi..er...", ia mencoba meminta maaf tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Minato yang terlalu sibuk berpikir dan mencerna kejadian yang barusan.'Bego!!Kenapa gue ga bisa ngontrol diri gue sendiri sih!Pasti abis ini Minato bakal jadi benci sama gue! Pinter lo emang, Ryoji Mochizuki!'

Minato menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. 'Gue...sama Ryoji...ciuman...?', batinnya. Ia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, 'Ini ciuman pertama gue...'

Merekapun melanjutkan menonton film dalam diam. Tetapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang benar2 mengikuti isi film itu. Ryoji terlalu resah & takut Minato membencinya. Minato masih berada dalam pikirannya sendiri, tanpa menyadari kalau sebetulnya yang barusan itu bukan ciuman pertamanya. Sedangkan Kenji, ia membisu dan menjadi patung setelah menyaksikan adegan ciuman Minato & Ryoji di depannya...

--

Setelah 2 jam berada di dalam bioskop itu, akhirnya film pun berakhir. Tetapi, ketiganya tetap diam tak berkutik. Sampai akhirnya, Kenji dengan muka pucat berdiri.

"Gue pulang dulu ya...Bentar lagi gue ada les soalnya.Bye", katanya buru2 sambil pergi keluar bioskop tanpa melihat Ryoji & Minato.

"Kenji?", melihat gelagat Kenji yang aneh, Minato memanggilnya. Tetapi Kenji tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan keluar. 'Dia kenapa ya??'

Mata Minato yang tadinya mengikuti Kenji tiba-tiba bertemu dengan mata Ryoji. Blush! Muka mereka berdua merah lagi. Keduanya memalingkan muka. Minato yang panik lalu berdiri dan berlari.

"Gu...Gue juga pulang duluan!", katanya pelan. Ryoji yang masih duduk di bangku bioskop menonjok lengan kursi itu pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya sedih.

'Sial. Gara2 gue ga bisa nahan diri nih, jadinya kaya gini! Abis ini pasti dia enggak mau ngomong sama gue lagi!', matanya lalu menerawang, 'Habisnya...Habisnya Minato tadi seksi & imut2 banget sih...Gimana gue sebagai seme normal ga tergiur coba??'

"Argh! Sial!"

Sementara Ryoji masih sibuk memaki2 dirinya di dalem bioskop, Minato berlari menuju asrama sambil terus menyentuh bibirnya. Wajahnya yang merah tidak terkontrol ditambah lagi matanya yang menahan tangis membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang banyak. Orang2 semua pada bisik2 memprediksi alasan Minato menangis. Mulai dari yang ngira dia kehilangan duit, abis mergokin pacarnya selingkuh, sampai yang ngira kalo Minato abis di-ehem-rape sama berandalan. Ckckck...

Selama perjalanan, Minato sama sekali enggak memikirkan jalan yang dia tempuh. Di dalem pikirannya cuma ada wajah Ryoji & flashback adegan ciuman mereka di bioskop tadi. Tau2, Minato udah nyampe aja di depan asramanya (hebat yah?). Ia menelan ludah dan mencoba memasang muka tercoolnya saat memasuki asrama.

"Hai, Minato-kun.", sapa Fuuka ramah. Disusul dengan gonggongan Koromaru. Minato cuma menganggukan kepala. Saat ia naik keatas tangga, tiba2 Junpei yang dari tadi makan ramen cup di ruang makan bertanya pada Minato.

"Yo! Koq sendirian sih? Ryoji mana?", mendengarnya, topeng cool Minato langsung runtuh. Teringat lagi olehnya betapa lembut bibir Ryoji saat mereka berciuman tadi. Minato akhirnya menangis dan berlari memasuki kamarnya. Junpei & Fuuka cengok. "Eh...Tadi gue salah ngomong ya?"

"Hayo lo, Junpei...Anak orang dinangisin...", kata Fuuka yang masih ikutan berheran2 ria di sebelah Junpei.

--

Minato duduk di lantai bersandar pada kasurnya. Kamarnya begitu gelap. Hanya ada penerangan dari cahaya bulan saja. 'Gimana ini...', Minato lalu melihat foto2 lamanya dengan Ryoji (baca ; Pharos), 'Ciuman pertama gue...Diambil sama sahabat lama gue yang hilang ingatan...Ditambah lagi dia seorang COWOK...', Minato memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya kedalam lutut. Merenung.

'Gue bukannya marah atau benci sama Ryoji gara2 dia ngambil ciuman pertama gue sih...Gue malah bingung sama perasaan gue sendiri. Dari tadi koq gue deg2an terus ya?'

'Udah jujur aja...Lo sebenernya seneng kan, dicium sama Ryoji...Bibirnya itu loh...Diem2 lo penasaran kan, gimana jadinya kalo ciuman tadi terus berlanjut...', terdengar suara misterius dari dalam kepala Minato.

'Eh?!Er...Uh...aduh, ga tau ah! Masalahnya yang nyium itu kan sahabat gue sejak kecil! Cowok lagi!', balas Minato pada suara di dalam kepalanya.

'Alah...Biarpun sahabat lo dari kecil juga, kalo lo emang seneng sama dia ya ga masalah...'

'Eh sial. Sapa bilang gw seneng sama dia! Gue Cuma...'

'Cuma deg2an tiap ngeliat dia kan? Itu tandanya lo suka sama dia!'

'Eng...Enggak koq! Sok tau lo! Lagian lo suara dari mana sih, ko tau2 bisa muncul aja gitu di kepala gue?'

'Alah masalah itu ga penting! Jujur aja ya...Lo tadi sempet mikir kalo Ryoji itu ganteng kan?', goda suara itu.

Wajah Minato kembali memerah, 'Eh...Euh...Anu...Ganteng...I-Iya sih ganteng...Aduh...'

'Hehehe...Tuh kan...Udah lah ngaku aja kalo lo tuh emang suka ama dia...'

Minato pun termenung. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan memahami perasaannya sendiri.

'Apa iya...Gue suka sama Ryoji...?'

To Be Continued...

A/N : Tereeennnggg...!!Kira2 gimana perasaan Minato sama Ryoji? Kira2 gimana kalo Minato tau soal ciuman pertamanya yang diem2 diambil Ryoji? Penasaran? Penulis juga! (halah gaje!) Btw, gw masih bingung mau masukin adegan masa kecil pharosmina ato engga...Mohon masukan yah!! Ditunggu review dari kalian semua. Yang ngasih review, bakal dapet peluk & cium dari Minato. Yang enggak review & cuma numpang baca, dapet ciuman hangat & mesra dari Junpei (ga mau kan?! Makanya review!hahaha). Oh ya, peringatan dini...Mungkin chapter selanjutnya atau 2 chapter berikutnya, ratingnya bakal naek jadi –ehem- M...Thx 4 ur reviews...Schia loves u all!! –peluk Minato-chan XD-

7 Juni 2008, 00.08 (yez! Schia udah 16 tahun!!iyeiii!ehehe)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : PERLU DITULISKAH??

Warning : Shounen-ai...Kemungkinan M di akhir cerita?

A/N : Thx buat reviewnyaaa...jangan capek2 ngereview...lumayan itung2 nabung amal (lha?). Hehehe... Wah, buat yg request ShinjiAki lagi...jangan khawatir...mereka (dan kelakuan seronok XD mereka) pasti bakal muncul lagi koq...hehehehe

--

_Senin, 25 Mei 2009, pulang sekolah..._

Suasana siang itu begitu dingin, padahal sebentar lagi musim panas. Ya, matahari memang bersinar terik di luar sana. Tapi bagi Junpei, siang itu terasa dingin. Terutama saat berada di antara Minato dan Ryoji...

Junpei, Minato, dan Ryoji kini sedang berjalan pulang menuju asrama. Minato berjalan di sebelah kanannya, dan Ryoji di sebelah kirinya. Keduanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Junpei, yang ngerasa keadaan sangat enggak enak, mencoba untuk menghibur suasana dengan jokes2 garingnya. Tapi tanggapan yang didapat cuma 'he-eh' dan 'iya' dari Ryoji...

'Aduh...ini orang berdua kenapa sih? Udah seminggu ini diem2an...Berantem nih?', tanya Junpei dalam hati. Engga enak juga dia jalan diantara dua orang yang lagi membisu...

Junpei udah berkali-kali nanya sama mereka, 'kalian kenapa sih?koq diem2an?', tapi pasti jawabannya, 'enggak apa2 koq...'

Ya, udah lebih dari seminggu sejak insiden ciuman Minato & Ryoji di bioskop. Sejak saat itu, mereka saling diem2an. Ryoji merasa terlalu bersalah dan ga berani ngomong sama Minato. Sedangkan Minato tetep diem karena udah seminggu ini perasaannya terhadap Ryoji kacau. Enggak, dia enggak marah sama Ryoji sih. Dia masih bingung mikirin apa bener dia suka sama Ryoji?

Merekapun akhirnya sampai di asrama. Begitu buka pintu, Minato dan Ryoji langsung aja nyelonong masuk ke kamar mereka masing2. Udah seminggu ini mereka begitu. Junpei makin bingung. Padahal biasanya mereka suka ngadem di ruang tamu bareng2 yang lainnya. Junpei lalu duduk di atas sofa, di sebelah Akihiko.

Akihiko, yang dari tadi sibuk maen kartu sama Shinji & Ken, langsung bertanya pada Junpei begitu ngeliat Minato & Ryoji, "Oi, itu anak berdua kenapa sih? Udah seminggu ini diem kaya patung batu."

Junpei mengangkat pundaknya, "Au' dah! Gue juga ga ngerti. Tiap ditanya, pasti bilangnya 'enggak ada apa2 koq'. Dikira gue percaya apa? Hah..."

Yukari yang dari tadi baca majalah ikutan nimbrung, "Kayaknya mereka jadi gitu sejak pulang nonton bioskop deh. Gue denger dari Fuuka, katanya minggu kemaren Minato nangis ya pas pulang dari bioskop?"

Junpei mengangguk.

Shinjiro kaget mendengarnya, "Ha? Si Minato, si bocah bermuka lempeng itu, nangis??"

Junpei mengangguk lagi.

"Hem...", Shinji garuk2 dagu, lalu nyengir ala om senang, "Terus, muka nangisnya gimana? Pasti imut yah?"

Junpei mengangguk lagi dan lagi.

"Ehem!", Aki langsung batuk, "Tolong ya, kita lagi serius nih!"

Ken tiba2, dengan gaya sok dewasanya ngomong, "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi sama mereka?"

"Nah itu diaaa...", kata Junpei desperet sambil ngelepas topinya, "Gue juga yakin pasti ada apa2 pas mereka nonton...Tapi masalahnya, mereka enggak mau bilang apa2 sama gue..."

"Walah...susah juga yah...", kata Akihiko sambil ngocok kartu. "Waktu itu mereka cuma pergi berduaan aja?"

"Hm...Kayanya si engga. Seinget gue kapan gitu Kenji pernah bilang kalo dia mau nonton sama Minato & Ryoji minggu kemaren...", kata Junpei.

Tiba2, Akihiko menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Nah itu dia!! Tanya aja sama Kenji! Susah bener sih..."

Junpei menepok jidat. 'Iya yah?! Ko bisa ga kepikiran yah??'. Dasar dodol... "Bener juga, senpai! Iya deh besok gue tanya sama Kenji!"

--

_Gekkoukan High, 2F, keesokan harinya__ (jam istirahat)..._

Berbekal wejangan senpai2nya, Junpei membulatkan tekad untuk bertanya kepada Kenji. Ia berjalan menuju meja Kenji dengan gagah berani bak tentara maju perang. Ada satu tekad kuat di dalam hatinya, yaitu ; mengetahui alasan Minato & Ryoji diem2an!

"Huy, Kenji!", sapa Junpei. Kenji yang dari tadi bengong langsung kaget.

"Eh...Yo, Junpei", kata Kenji sambil senyum maksa. Ngeliat gelagat Kenji, Junpei jadi makin bingung. Soalnya manusia satu ini juga udah seminggu ini keliatan ga semangat.

Junpei lalu duduk di kursi depan meja Kenji dan mulai bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "To the point aja nih ya...Hari Minggu tanggal 17 kemaren ada apaan sih sama Minato & Ryoji?"

Deeenggg...Ditanya to the point gitu, kontan Kenji langsung lemes. Terulanglah itu flashback adegan Ryoji & Minato di kepalanya. Kenji pun mewek.

"Hu...Hu...Hueeeeee...Junpeeeeiiii...!!", teriak Kenji.

Junpei kaget, "Lha? Lha? Napa nih, ko lo jadi nangis??"

Lima menit berikutnya pun diisi dengan Junpei yang gelagapan nenangin Kenji. Dalem hatinya, dia ngebayangin kalo misalkan yang nangis kaya gitu itu Minato, pasti dia udah meluk2. Tapi berhubung yang nangis Kenji, idih ogah lah yaw pake acara2 hug2an teletubies segala...Akhirnya, setelah Kenji tenang, Junpei kembali bertanya serius.

"Jadi...ada apa dengan mereka berdua?"

Kenji menjawab dengan sedikit terisak, "Mereka...hiks...mereka...", kenji mendekatkan kedua tangannya & membuat bentuk dua bebek lagi ciuman. "Mereka begini...!!"

Tapiiii, berhubung level pentium Junpei yang masih pentium dua, Junpei malah makin bingung ngeliat tangan Kenji, "Apaan sih?! Ngomong pake bahasa manusia dong!"

Kenji frustasi, "Ah! Dasar dodol lo! Maksud gue...begini itu...hikz...mereka itu...hikz...MEREKA CIUMAN!!"

JGERRRRR...!!

Junpei serasa disamber geledek dengernya. Dia membatu selama 5 detik mencerna kata2 Kenji.

'Minato...ama...Ryoji...CIUMAN?!'

"APUAAAAAA??", jerit Junpei. Pupuslah harapannya menjadi ciuman pertama Minato...Huhu...kasian deh...

Semua orang di kelas kontan ngeliatin mereka. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicaarakan.

"Sssttt..!! Toa banget sih lo!", kata Kenji naro telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Sumpeh lo mereka ciuman?!"

"Sumpah demi dewi Nyx dah! Orang gue liad sendiri di depan mata gue pas mereka ciuman di tengah2 film! Uda gitu ciumannya lama lagi!Hu...Huweeee!!", Kenji mewek lagi. Pupus sudah cintanya...

Junpei pun memucat...pucat...dan pucat...Bunga Sakura berguguran di hati Junpei...

--

_Dormitory, malemnya, di kamar Ryoji..._

"Arrggghhh...!! Ryoji dodooolll!!", terdengar suara teriakan frustasi Ryoji. "Pokoknya gue harus minta maaf, sekarang juga!"

Ryoji pun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, tapi baru selangkah keluar, ia mendengar jeritan Yukari.

"Wottt??Ciuman?!Ryoji ama Minato?!",jerit Yukari dari ruang tamu di lantai 1. Yang langsung disambut sama teriakan Junpei.

"Woy, toa banget sih!", ga berasa kalo dia sendiri toa...

Ryoji menelan ludah, 'Mampus! Orang2 asrama udah pada tau! Gimana nih?? Minato pasti bakal tambah benci sama gue...'

"Urusan ini harus segera diselesaikan! Gue yang mulae, gue juga yang bertanggung jawab!", kata Ryoji mantab."Kalo udah terlanjur kaya gini mah, mau ga mau gue harus ngaku juga deh ke Minato..."

Ryoji lalu mengetok pintu kamar Minato. "Sebentar...", terdengar suara Minato pelan.

Pintu pun terbuka sedikit, tapi begitu Minato melihat Ryoji di depan pintunya sambil tersenyum bersalah, ia secara refleks menutup pintunya, tapi...

"Adaaaaaoooowww...!!"

Ryoji menjerit. Ups, ternyata jarinya kejepit pintunya Minato! Minato bengong. Bingung antara mau nolong, atau tetep nutup pintu. Tapi, berhubung Minato anak baik, jadilah dia kasian ama Ryoji dan membuka pintu lagi, membebaskan jari Ryoji dari hantaman & jepitan pintu itu.

"Uh...Lo...enggak apa2?", tanya Minato pelan pada Ryoji yang sibuk niupin jarinya yang kejepit. Ryoji mengangguk pelan. "Oh...Syukur deh. Ya udah, kalo enggak apa2...", Minato pun perlahan menutup pintunya lagi.

Tapi, Ryoji menarik kenop pintu di luar & mencegah pintu itu tertutup, "Mi-Minato-kun! Bentar dong! Jangan ditutup dulu! Ada yang mau gue omongin!", katanya dengan nada tegas. Mantab.

Jantung Minato perlahan berdegup kencang. "Ma...mau ngomong apa lagi?"

Ryoji menelan ludah. Ia mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya dan mulai bicara. Wajahnya agak2 pink. "Gu...gue...gue mau minta ma-"

BUM!

Tapi, belom sempat kalimat itu sukses keluar dari mulut Ryoji, terdengar suara kencang di tangga. Ryoji & Minato yang kaget lalu melihat ke arah tangga dan jeng-jeng-jeng...!! Betapa kagetnya mereka waktu melihat Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, dan Fuuka pada tumpuk2an di atas lantai dengan Shinjiro sebagai alas mereka.

"Aduh...!!Ati2 dong makanya!!", teriak Yukari kesal.

"Bukan salah gue!! Akihiko-senpai nih yang tadi dorong2 Shinjiro-senpai!", bela Junpei.

"Lha? Koq gue yang disalahin?! Kan gue cuma pingin dapet view yang lebih bagus!", kata Akihiko sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Junpei yang menindihnya.

Shinjiro mukanya bete dan berteriak pada orang2 yang menindihnya, "Woy! Udah kalo mo ribut entar aja! Pokoknya pada minggir dulu! BERAT! –kalo Aki yang nindih gw sih gapapa..."

Ryoji cengok...Dalem hatinya dia bete ngeliat orang2 itu. 'Sialan lu pada...nginterupsi percakapan penting gue aja...'

"Kalian semua...ngapain di situ?", tanya Minato yang bingung.

Aki langsung nyengir kuda ngeliat Minato, "Eh? Kita...hahaha...Eng-enggak ngapa2in koq...Cuma latian senam aja! Hahaha...", Akihiko ketawa garing.

Shinji ikutan ketawa garing, "Kalian lanjutin aja ngobrolnya. Ga usah peduliin kita...Hahaha – Minggir lo semua dari atas gue!"

Semuanya, dibentak Shinji gitu, langsung pada berdiri & menyingkir dari badan Shinji.

Ryoji makin bete. Dalem hatinya ia berkata mantab, 'Sialan lo semua!! Pada nguping ya tadi?!'

Dan pengakuan Ryoji pun terpaksa dipending...

--

_Keesokan harinyaaaa_

"Okeh! Kalo gitu ayo kita mulae rapatnya!", kata Yukari semangat sambil megang kotak susu Ultra rasa strawberry. Dia, Junpei, Shinji, Aki, Fuuka, dan Aigis lagi duduk bikin lingkaran di atap sekolah.

"Jadi...buat apa lagi kita dikumpulin di sini?", tanya Junpei sambil makan Melon-pan.

Fuuka angkat bicara, "Jadi begini ya...Kalian semua tau kan kalo Minato & Ryoji lagi diem2an. Kita di sini mau bicarain gimana caranya supaya mereka baikan lagi."

"Tidak enak kan rasanya kalau ada teman seasrama yang bermasalah...", sambung Aigis.

Mereka ga ngerasa yah...kalo aja kemaren malem mereka ga nguping pembicaraan Minato sama Ryoji, tu orang dua pasti udah baekan...

"Nah...untuk itulah, kita berkumpul di sini...", Yukari terdiam sejenak. Matanya membelalak waktu melihat Shinjiro dan Akihiko, "Ataga senpai!! Tolong kalau mau mesra2an nanti aja! Lagi urusan penting nih!"

Tapi Shinji & Aki ga menghiraukan kata2 Yukari. Mereka asyik melakukan kegiatan mereka sendiri.

Kira2 mereka sedang apa yaaa?

Penasaran?

Mau tau mereka ngapain?

Beneran mau tau nih??

Yakiiiinn?

(Author pingsan digebukin pembaca XP)

Okeh2...Jadi, sementara Yukari bercuap2 dan berkobar2 soal Minato dan Ryoji, Shinji & Aki malah asyik SUAP2AN BENTOU.

"Bentounya enak...Ini semua kamu yang masak?", tanya Shinji.

"Ya iyalah aku yang masak. Nih, Aaaammm...", kata Aki bangga sambil nyuapin tamago-yaki (telor goreng-red) ke mulut Shinji...pake tangan... (euw...udah cuci tangan dulu belon tuh?)

Shinji mengunyah tamago-yaki itu & menelannya. Ia lalu menjilat bibirnya. "Tamago-yakinya manis...sama kayak yang bikin."

"Ah...Kamu bisa aja...", kata Aki malu2. Persis gadis SMA yang baru jatuh cinta (haduuuhhh...)

Tiba2, tangan kiri Shinji memeluk pinggang Aki dan tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan Aki (yang tadi dipake buat nyuapin tamago-yaki). Shinji mendekatkan bibirnya ke jari telunjuk Aki, dan menjilatnya.

"Shi-Shinji!", kata Aki gelagapan.

Shinji cuma nyengir om mesum, "Tuh kan yang bikin rasanya juga manis...", Shinji lalu memasukkan jari Aki ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

"O-oy, Shinji!", jerit Aki yang mukanya memerah.

Shinji melepaskan tangan Aki dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Aki, "aku pingin...ngerasain kamu seutuhnya"

"Shinji, jangan di sini dong, Shin-!", belom selesai Aki bicara, bibir mereka berdua sudah bertemu. Shinji mencium bibir Aki dengan penuh nafsu. Panas..Panas..Panas..

Mereka terus berciuman dan sekarang malah jadi french kiss-an. Tangan Shinji udah mulae nyopot kemeja Aki.

Mereka yang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri ga sadar kalau dari tadi Fuuka ngerekam adegan mesra mereka pake hape.

"Hehehe...Tontonan seru nih...", kata Fuuka sambil ketawa.

Yukari dengan muka merah lalu berdiri dan nyeret Junpei, "Uh...Udah ah! Kita pindah aja rapatnya!"

Dan selama istirahat berlangsung, tidak ada orang yang berani pergi ke atas atap sekolah...

--

Ryoji berdiri lemas di depan pintu. Ia melirik jam tangannya. 5 menit lagi istirahat selesai, tapi ia belum juga melihat Minato. Sejak kemarin malam, ia belum mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara berdua dengan Minato.

'Aduh...Minato mana ya?', batin Ryoji cemas. Dia celingak-celinguk dan...aha! akhirnya Minato muncul juga, rupanya dia baru saja janjian sama Bebe.

"Owh, kyalauw begitchu, Minato-sama, sampai nantchi...Mata ne", kata Bebe sambil melambaikan tangan. (A/N : Aduh, koq gaya bicara Bebe jadi kaya Cinta Laura kejebur selokan sih??)

Minato balas melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju kelas. Ia berhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Ryoji.

"Minato-kun...", kata Ryoji. Minato cuma diem. Dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'aduh! Gue mesti ngomong apa nih sama Ryoji?!'

"Minato-kun, nanti siang mau pulang ba-"

"Oiii!! Minatooo!!"

Lagi2, belom selesai Ryoji ngomong, dia udah disela ama orang lain. Ryoji pun dengan bete mencari tau siapa gerangan orang brengsek yang udah ganggu dia, dan dia menemukan Junpei berlari mendekat dengan wajah riang.

"Ada apa, Junpei?", tanya Minato datar.

Junpei, yang udah berada di samping Ryoji, bertanya, "Entar siang mau pulang bareng ga?"

Minato berpikir sejenak, "Hm...Boleh aja sih...Tapi gue musti latihan di klub renang dulu. Bentar lagi pertandingan sih. Kalo gue bolos bisa2 gue disate ama Yuko...", sebagai info buat yg belom tau, Yuko itu manajer tim renangnya Minato.

Junpei nyengir, "Gapapa koq, gue tungguin. Kalo gitu sampe nanti yah." Junpei berjalan memasuki kelas dan Minato mengangguk.

"Um...Tadi lo mau ngomong apa?", tanya Minato pada Ryoji.

"Enggak...Enggak apa2 koq.", kata Ryoji. 'Sial lo Junpeiii!!', batinnya dalem ati.

--

_Sepulang sekolah, kolam renang..._

"Yak! Latihan hari ini sampai di sini aja! Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, jangan sampe sakit!", teriak Yuko kepada murid2 yang masih berenang di dalam kolam.

Minato lalu keluar dari kolam renang dan ia melihat Junpei udah bertengger di depan pintu gerbang kolam renang sekolah...dengan muka pengen...

'glek', Junpei nelan ludah ngeliat sosok Minato bercelana renang yang asoy-aduhai, 'seksi booooo!'

Minato ga enak perasaan diliatin Junpei, "er...Junpei? haloo?"

Junpei pun tersadar dari lamunannya, "eh, iya. Hai. Udah selesai latihannya?"

Minato mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi bentar ya. Gue mau mandi dulu.Sebetulnya gue ga suka sih mandi di sini, tapi gimana lagi..."

Kenapa Minato ga suka mandi di sini? Jawabannya adalah karena showernya itu loh...ga ada dinding2 pembatasnya. Jadi ya kaya di pemandian umum gitu. Harus rela memperlihatkan badan kalo mandi di situ. Untung aja sejauh ini Minato belom punya pengalaman digrepe2 di shower sekolah...Tapi dia resah juga. Secara tiap dia mandi, pasti adaaaa aja mata yang ngeliatin dia...

"Oh, OK, sip!"

Junpei pun diem menunggu di depan pintu masuk kamar mandi sambil menunggu Minato. Ia ngedumel2 sendiri mengingat perintah-seenak-udel dari Yukari...

"_Inget ya Junpei! Pokoknya nanti siang __lo tanyain ke Minato gimana sebenernya perasaannya sama Ryoji! Pokoknya entar lo bujuk2 dia deh supaya mau baikan sama Ryoji! Okeh? Mau kan lo? Harus mau! Ga boleh nolak!"_

'Ih gila ya tuh cewek...ga nyadar apa dia kalo gue juga sebenernya suka ama Minato! Tega bener sih dia...', batin Junpei melas...Tapi dia juga ga berani ngelawan Yukari. Galak sih dia...Bisa2 Junpei dijadiin sasaran latihan panahan kalo berani ngelawan Yukari...

10 menit menunggu, Junpei ngerasa bosen. Dia ngeliat ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Semua anggota klub renang bergantian keluar dari kamar mandi. Cuma Minato aja yang belom.

"Minato lama banget sih...", Junpei lalu melihat tas Minato di depan pintu. Handuk mencuat keluar dari tas itu. "Ya ampun...dia lupa bawa handuk?"

Junpei lalu mengambil handuk itu dan memasuki pintu kamar mandi dengan niat mulia untuk ngasih handuk. Tapi, handuk dan niat mulia Junpei langsung jatuh begitu ia masuk ke kamar mandi...dan ngeliat Minato lagi mandi di bawah shower...telanjang... (ya iyalah...)

Junpei tertegun sejenak. Mukanya memerah ngeliat sosok belakang Minato yang telanjang. Minato tampaknya udah selesai mandi, tapi dia tetep diem di bawah shower, mikirin Ryoji...

'Astaga Tuhaaannn...ujian apa lagi yang Engkau berikan pada hamba??', akal sehat Junpei udah mau ilang aja tuh.

Tiba2, di bahu Junpei muncul dua makhluk gaje kecil2. Junpei jahat dan Junpei baik. Berikut ini percakapan mereka :

Junpei jahat : "Wuidih...seksi bener dah...priwiiittt"

Junpei baik : "Junpei, sadarlah Junpei! Segeralah berikan handuk itu dan keluar dari sini!"

Junpei jahat : "Ini kesempatan langka loh, jangan disia2in. Sekolah udah sepi. Anggota2 klub renang udah pulang semua. Lo ama Minato Cuma berduaan di kamar mandi ini..."

Junpei baik : "Oy oy! Mesum lu! Ga! Ga boleh! Minato itu kan temen lo! Biarpun lo suka sama dia, ga baek macem2in dia kaya gini!"

Junpei jahat : "Alah...sabodo amat dah! Mustinya lo manfaatin ini kesempatan...Tuh, seksi bener kan si Minato...Kulitnya putih, badannya langsing, pinggangnya berlekuk kaya gitar spanyol, dan pantatnya itu loh booo...Asooyyy"

Junpei baik : "Eits, ga boleh! Tahan diri lo Junpei, kalo masih pingin pertemanan lo ama Minato baek! Tuh si Ryoji yang cuma nyium bibirnya aja bisa didiemin seminggu penuh. Lha gimana jadinya pertemanan lo kalo sekarang lo rebut paksa keperawanannya??"

Junpei jahat : "Eh, Junpei baik, diem aja lo! Udah Junpei, serbu aja...Tuh, 'anu' lo juga udah berdiri (ehem!) kannn...udah, dari pada ditahan2, mending lo serbu aja sekarang!!"

Yak, begitulah pergulatan batin Junpei antara perkosa Minato atau tidak. Pada intinya, Junpei baik kalah dan Junpei jahat menang. Junpei pun akhirnya kehilangan akal sehatnya dan satu tekad muncul di hati Junpei.

'Bakal gue perkosa Minato! Sekarang juga!'

Tapi, sebelom Junpei menghampiri Minato, dia sempet mimisan dulu... (euwwww...) Setelah selesai mimisan, Junpei pun mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan mendekati Minato sambil tersenyum mesum dalam hati.

"Minato, handuk lo ketinggalan nih.", kata Junpei sok suci sambil ngasih handuk.

Minato yang dari tadi ga menyadari keberadaan Junpei (karena terlalu sibuk mikirin apa yang bakal dia ucapin ke Ryoji) kaget. "Eh?! I-iya, thanks.", Minato mematikan kran shower dan membalikkan badan untuk mengambil handuk dari tangan Junpei.

Melihat sosok depan Minato yang telanjang, kontrol diri Junpei hilang. Ia lalu mendorong Minato sampai jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi dan memegang tangan Minato erat.

"Ju-Junpei?! Ngapain lo?!", teriak Minato panik. Matanya membelalak waktu Junpei mencium bibirnya paksa, "mmph!!"

'Apa2an nih! Enggak! Gue ga mau dicium ama Junpei!!', Minato mencoba melawan, tapi apa daya, Junpei ternyata diam2 tenaganya gede banget. Minato pun cuma bisa pasrah-walopun dia juga ga mau si sebenernya. Junpei pun memaksa melanjutkan ke ciuman yang lebih dalam dan bermain2 dengan bagian dalam mulut Minato, 'ugh...kenapa ini? Rasanya jijik. Beda sama waktu dicium sama Ryoji. Padahal mereka kan sama2 cowok...Tapi, waktu dicium sama Ryoji, rasanya gue deg2an...'

Junpei akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Minato untuk bernafas. Minato kontan langsung berteriak, "Junpei! Gila lo! Lepasin gue ga?! Apa sih yang ada di pikiran lo?! Sadar dong!"

Tetapi, Junpei malah menatap mata Minato dengan tegas. Untuk pertama kalinya, Minato melihat ekspresi tegas Junpei (biasanya cengengesan sih...). Junpei pun berkata dengan suara berat, "Gue...Jujur aja, udah sejak lama gue suka, bukan, gue cinta berat sama lo, Minato..."

Minato terkejut, 'Junpei?! Cinta sama gue?! Jadi...jadi selama ini dia itu bukan cuma bercanda toh?!'

Tanpa menunggu balasan Minato, Junpei menyerang leher Minato. Ia mencium leher itu dan menggigitnys pelan hingga berbekas.

"Eng...Engga mau! Lepasin gue, Junpei!!", tetapi Junpei tidak mau mendengarkan. Ia terus saja melakukan serangan2nya. Air mata mulai menetes jatuh dari mata abu2 Minato. Sosok Ryoji muncul sekelebat dalam pikirannya.

"Tolong gue...Ryoji!!"

To Be Continued... (Huahahahahaha)

A/N : Yak, seperti yang uda saiia janjikan, ratingnya bakal naek...Hehe...Apakah kira2 Junpei bakal berhasil ngerebut keperawanan Minato? Gimana jadinya kelanjutan hubungan Minato & Ryoji? Saiia ga bakal banyak omong...Cukup REVIEW!! Jangan cuma numpang lewat & baca aja!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By Schia Kepanasan yang suka ngadem di ruangan berAC

Disclaimer : tuh kan...musti nulis ginian lagi...capek tau lama2...

Warning : Smua yg terlahir dari tangan Schia adalah Shonen-ai!!M!! M!! M!!

A/N : Walah...banyak yg protes soal JunpeixMinato yah? Hwahaha...tenang sadja saiia tidak akan berbuat terlalu kejam pada Minato...dakara, anshin shite kudasaiiii...hehehe

--

"Tolong gue... Ryoji!"

Secara ga sadar, nama Ryoji keluar dari mulut Minato. Junpei terpaku begitu mendengar Minato mengucapkan nama Ryoji, bukan namanya.

"Ryoji?", cengkeraman tangan Junpei mengendor. Dan saat itulah Minato mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari Junpei dan...

DUG!!

Minato memberi bogem gratis ke pipi Junpei. Junpei pun mental sampe ke tembok. Huahahahahaha...Ga disangka2 Minato uke2 begitu tenaganya gede juga...hehe

"Adaoowwww...", Junpei mengelus2 pipinya. Tampaknya tonjokan dari Minato tadi sudah membuat Junpei 'sadar' dan 'bangun'.

Sementara Junpei masih beradaow2 ria di samping tembok, Minato bergegas memakai bajunya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Minato...gue minta maaf. Gue khilaf...", kata Junpei pada Minato sebelum cowok itu keluar dari kamar mandi,"Gue janji gue ga bakal ngulangin hal ini lagi..."

Minato berhenti sejenak. Dalam hatinya ia merasa marah. Tapi, melihat permintaan maaf Junpei yang tampaknya tulus itu, Minato pun merasa tergerak hatinya.

Junpei berdiri dan melihat lurus ke mata Minato, "Tapi, Minato. Pernyataan cinta gue tadi bener2 tulus dari hati gue yang terdalam. Gue udah sejak lama cinta sama lo."

Minato terdiam dan merenung. 'Junpei...suka sama gue...', ia memejamkan mata, 'Tapi gue jelas2 ga suka sama dia dan...', Minato teringat bahwa tadi ia menyebutkan nama Ryoji. Akhirnya, ia menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Sori Junpei...", kata Minato pelan, "Gue...Gue cinta sama Ryoji."

Akhirnya Minato menyadarinya. Selama ini, ia memang mencintai Ryoji.

Mendengar penolakan tegas Minato itu, Junpei shock. Ia memang tidak pernah mengharapkan cintanya terbalas, tapi ditolak dengan tegas tanpa basa basi gitu agaknya bikin dia shock juga. Iapun menghela nafas. "Gitu ya...Ryoji ya...", ia memaksakan tersenyum riang, "Ryoji beruntung banget ya bisa dapet cinta dari lo."

"Junpei...", Minato bisa merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Junpei sedang bersedih. Tetapi ia belajar dari pengalaman dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia ga mau lama2 berduaan sama Junpei.

Dan tanpa Minato ketahui, air mata perlahan2 menitik dari mata Junpei...

(A/N : Tuh kan?! Apa gue bilangggg...!! gue ga bakal setega itu ama Minato! Kalo ama Junpei mah gue tega...huahahaha)

--

_Dormitory..._

Ruang tamu saat itu begitu sepi. Hanya ada Ryoji di sana. Para cewek2 & Ken lagi bawa Koromaru jalan2. Sedangkan Shinji & Aki lagi pacaran entah di mana... Ryoji pun akhirnya makin kushyuk memikirkan gimana dia bakal ngomong sama Minato nanti.

"Minato...", ucapnya lirih.

Dan tiba2, jengjengjeng...pintu asrama terbuka & terlihat Minato masuk dengan muka sedih. Panjang umur sekaliiii

Merasa kalau inilah kesempatan yang baik, Ryoji bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan mendekati Minato.

"Minato-kun...ada yang mau gue omongin sama lo."

Begitu melihat Ryoji mendekat, Minato teringat kata2nya tadi, _"Gue cinta sama Ryoji..."_, dan seketika mukanya mateng lagi...

"A...Ada apaan yah?"

Ryoji menarik nafas panjang dan memperhatikan wajah Minato. Tapi, pandangannya jatuh ke bekas kemerahan di leher Minato. Ryoji kaget. 'Bekas apaan tuh? Gigitan serangga ga kaya gitu...Jangan2...'

"Minato-kun, itu leher lo kenapa ya?", tanya Ryoji sambil mengenggam lengan Minato. Ekspresi Minato berubah terluka. Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Sebenarnya..."

--

"APA?! JUNPEI BERANI2NYA BERBUAT KAYA GITU SAMA LO??", teriak Ryoji. Dia ngamuk begitu tahu kalo Junpei barusan aja melakukan sekuhara (sexual harassment-red) ke Minatonya tercinta.

Minato mengangguk. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Ryoji yang marah.

Ryoji menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan melihat sekeliling, "Sekarang mana anaknya?! Berani2nya dia! Biar gue hajar!"

Minato parno sendiri ngeliat Ryoji yang kalap begitu. Kalo dibiarin, bisa2 koran Gekkoukan besok pagi bakal ada headline 'Siswa Kelas 2 SMU Membunuh Temannya Sendiri Karena Diduga Melakukan Pelecehan Seksual Terhadap Sahabatnya.'. Wah...kan gawat tuh...

Dengan sigap, Minato menarik lengan Ryoji dan berkata menenangkan Ryoji, "Tenang dulu, Ryoji-kun...Junpei udah minta maaf. Dan kalo soal tonjok menonjok...Dia udah gue tonjok koq."

Amarah Ryoji mereda sedikit mendengarnya, "Elo?Nonjok Junpei?", tanyanya tak percaya. Minto mengangguk dan Ryoji ketawa kecil, "Hahaha...Bagus! Orang kayak gitu emang pantes digituin! Tapi...yakin lo gapapa?"

"Gue ga papa koq...Dia kan udah tulus minta maaf. Lagian dia udah ngebantu gue menyadari perasaan gue yang sesungguhnya.", sayang, kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan suara pelaaaaaannnn sekali sehingga Ryoji ga bisa denger, "Lagian kenapa jadi elo yang marah?", tanya Minato polos.

Teng! Muka Ryoji merah. 'Aduh, ni anak bolot apa polos sih?? Bukannya udah jelas kenapa gue marah...?'. Ryoji memegang kedua bahu Minato dan berkata mantab, "Minato-kun..."

Minato nelen ludah. Deg2an juga dia ngeliat muka Ryoji close-up begitu, "I...Iya?"

"Gue...", ucap Ryoji perlahan, "Gue cinta sama lo!", 'Huwaaaaa...!! keucap jugaaaa...!!'

Minato bengong. Kaget. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH??", Minato menjerit dengan muka merah mateng. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, "E-elo...a-ama gue...ci-ci-ci-cintaaa??"

Ryoji mengangguk manteb, "Makanya gue nyium lo waktu di bioskop. Lo mau jadi pacar gue?", Ryoji tau pengakuannya ini beresiko. Bisa aja ternyata Minato itu alergi homo & malah jadi jijik sama dia. Tapi sebodo amad dah! Ryoji merasa udah ga bisa mendam perasaannya lagi.

'Serius?Sumpah?Ryoji cinta sama gue??', blushingnya Minato makin ga keruan aja. Dia melihat ke lantai dan menelan ludah. Dengan tatapan malu2 khas uke, Minato pun berkata pelan...

"Gu...Gue juga cinta sama lo..."

Sayangnya, suara Minato lagi2 terlaluuuuu pelan sehingga Ryoji ga bisa mendengarnya.

"Sori, Minato-kun? Bisa diulang."

Minato menatap Ryoji mantab dan berteriak, "Gue juga cinta sama lo!"

Angin surga serasa bertiup. Bunga2 (entah dari mana author juga bingung) bermekaran di sekeliling mereka. Ryoji tersenyum lebaaaaaaaaarrrr sekali. Akhirnya, pujaan hatinya membalas cintanya!!

Ga kuasa membendung rasa bahagia, Ryoji memeluk Minato erat. "Minato-kun! Gue janji gue pasti ngebahagiain elo!"

Minato ikutan tersenyum. Perasaannya begitu lega. Akhirnya kabut tebal yang menyelimuti hatinya selama 1 minggu itu sirna sudah.

Ryoji melepaskan pelukannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ryojipun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minato. Dan mencium bibir Minato lembut. Penuh rasa cinta.

"Ryoji..."

Ryoji tersenyum dan mendorong Minato ke arah tangga, "Ayo, ganti baju dulu sana. Pasti ga enak kan, pake baju ini terus dari tadi pagi..."

--

(A/N : Ehem! Warning!! Dari sini bakal ada LEMON!! Kalo belom siap mental buat bacanya, di skip aja!! Yang udah siap mental mah dipelototin ampe tua juga gapapa...hehehe)

_Kamar Minato..._

"Mmmpph..."

Suara desahan Minato terdengar menggema di kamar itu. Ciumannya dengan Ryoji berubah menjadi semakin panas. Lidah mereka bertarung menentukan siapa yang lebih dominan. Tetapi, tentu saja Ryoji yang menang. Minato pun menyerah dan membiarkan Ryoji bermain2 dengan mulutnya.

Sementara bibirnya sibuk menciumi Minato, tangan Ryoji mulai masuk ke balik kemeja Minato dan meraba2. Erangan dan desahan Minato tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Ryoji erat. Ryojipun dengan segera melepas kemeja Minato dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Mereka terus berciuman sampai akhirnya butuh bernafas.

"Minato...", tatapan Ryoji begitu panas. Ia terbakar nafsu begitu melihat tubuh mungil Minato. Ia pun menggiring Minato ke atas kasur dan membaringkannya. Setelah kemeja Minato, celana dan pakaian dalam Minato pun ikut Ryoji lucuti. Hingga tidak ada lagi yang menutupi tubuh putih itu.

"Ry-Ryoji..", Minato merasa gugup saat merasakan udara bebas menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya. Ryoji memandangi leher Minato dan menemukan kiss mark yang tadi dibuat Junpei.

"Ga akan gue biarkan bekas cowok itu berada lama2 di atas tubuh lo.", Dengan segera, Ryoji menyerang leher Minato dengan ciuman, jilatan, dan gigitan. Ia mencoba menutupi tanda dari Junpei dengan tandanya.

"Nnggh...Ah! Ryo-Ryoji-kun!!", Minato menjerit ketika Ryoji menggigit lehernya keras. Wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya sayu. Nafasnya pun terengah2.

Mendengar suara2 Minato, Ryoji makin tidak bisa menahan dorongan dalam dirinya lagi. Ia pun menyerang bagian2 tubuh Minato lainnya. Sekujur tubuh Minato basah karena jilatannya dan banyak bekas2 kemerahan di tubuh Minato.

"Minato...Lo yakin ga apa2?", tanya Ryoji sesaat sebelum bersatu dengan Minato.

Minato yang tak sanggup lagi berbicara karena nafasnya yang terengah2 hanya mengangguk.

Ryoji memejamkan mata dan memasang posisi yang pas, "Oke kalau begitu."

Mata Minato terbelalak ketika Ryoji memasuki dirinya. "Aaaahhh!! Ryojiiii...kun...nghhh...AH!!", ia berteriak begitu keras ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba2 di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ryoji mulai bergerak perlahan, tetapi akhirnya ia memasang tempo yang cepat. Minato pun tak kuasa lagi membendung segala jeritannya. Mungkin saja ada orang yang mendengar jeritannya dari luar kamar. Ryoji menatap mata Minato dengan penuh cinta. Nafasnya juga terengah2.

"I love you, Minato..."

--

Keduanya kini terbaring tanpa pakaian di kasur. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Ryoji memperhatikan wajah cantik Minato yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Mata abu2 itu kini terpejam. Ia terlalu lelah dan kini sedang tertidur.

'Gue ga nyangka...Kalo cinta gue ke Minato bakal berjalan semulus ini...'

Ryoji kembali mengingat2 pertemuannya dengan Minato dan segala kenangan mereka (baik yang diceritain di ffic maupun yg engga.hehe). Ia teringat pada malam ketika ia mencuri ciuman Minato diam2.

'Hm...Apa sebaiknya gue cerita aja kali ya ke Minato?', batin Ryoji. Tetapi, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum, 'enggak usah deh. Biar ini jadi rahasia gue seorang. Toh enggak diceritain juga bagi Minato gue tetep first kissnya dia.'

Ryojipun mencium dahi Minato lembut dan bergabung dengan Minato di alam mimpi...

To Be Continued...?

A/N : Yezzz...!! Huwahahaha! Akhirnya ini ffic kelar juga! Hip hip huraaaayyyy!! (Schia nangis terharu). Pada akhirnya, Ryoji tetep ga inget sama masa lalunya...Huhuhu... Thx atas smua support & review kalian smua! Tanpa itu semua, ffic ini ga bakal berjalan ampe 8 chapter!! (peluk & cium dari author XD). Tapi tenang aja...Spanjang Jalan Kenangannya emang selesai di chapter ini. Tapi author udah nyiapin 1 chapter extra koq... (so it means, kalian masih bisa liad RyoMina fluff & ShinAki 1 chapter lagi...). Banzaaiii!! Hip hip hurrayyy...!


End file.
